You Move On
by team-xtreme4eva
Summary: Sequel to 'Times Change' Kelly's dead, leaving behind 2 men that both love her (but hate each other) and a daughter. What will happen now she's gone? Will old bridges be rebuilt? **COMPLETE**
1. Chapter 1

It had been three weeks since the tragic accident that had cost Kelly her life. The young American left behind an eight-year-old daughter and two men that both claimed to be deeply in love with her. It was the day that the people morning over the loss of Kelly would come together and grieve and remember the wonderful life that the young women lived – the funeral.  
  
"He's going to be there isn't he?" Adam asked sombrely, adjusting the black blazer to the dull black suit.  
  
"Who?" Jay asked, even though he knew who his best friend was talking about. Both men's faces were long and grief stricken.  
  
"Him, the reason Kelly isn't here today," Adam replied bitterly. He had blamed Kelly's death on Matt Hardy. True, Matt was driving the car that had hit and killed Kelly but the police who had carried out the inquiry had concluded it was an unfortunate accident.  
  
"I don't know," Jay replied honestly. Both Canadians hoped he wouldn't be there but both knew that it was unlikely that their hopes would be granted. "Do you think Dan will be ok?" Jay asked his mind turning and subject to the eight-year-old daughter Kelly had left behind.  
  
"I don't know, it's been tough on her," this was an understatement. It had been extremely hard for Dan, her Mum was her best friend and she missed her deeply but she had tried to remain tough because she knew that Adam and Jay didn't want to see her breaking down.  
  
"She'll be ok, she's tough … like her mum was," Jay said trying to convince himself as well as Adam.  
  
Adam nodded in response to what his friend had said. He glanced at his watch. "The funeral cars should be here soon, it's almost noon," he stated pulling his long blonde hair into a tidy ponytail. "Dan, come in here please," he called up the stairs to the young girl.  
  
"Yeh?" Dan questioned walking slowly down the stairs. She was wearing a black dress with shoulder straps, the dress fell down to just above her knees. Black leather shoes were on her feet with short white socks and a black cardigan with fake fur around the neck and a silver zip was covering her bare shoulders. Her long curly blonde flowing hair was in two small piggy tails and the rest of her hair cascading down her back. Her face showed signs of upset, extremely faded tear tracks were evident on her pale face, the sparkle that was usually found in her gleaming brown eyes looked dead with no feeling evident.  
  
"Are you ready? The cars will be here soon," Jay asked trying to keep the glum tone out of his voice but didn't succeed.  
  
Danielle just nodded.  
  
"You look great," Adam complimented. "Your mum was and would be so proud of you," he stated walking over to hug her.  
  
Dan smiled weekly and returned the embrace. Before anyone could say or do anything else they heard a horn beep outside.  
  
"It must be the cars, I'll go," Jay said standing up and walking to the door.  
  
"It's going to be ok, we've just gotta get through today and then we can try to return to some normality. I know you miss her Dan, we all do but it will get better, I promise," Adam said softly to the young girl he had cradled in his strong arms.  
  
Danielle nodded again. She went to say something but tears rolled down her face stopping her.  
  
"Shh, it's ok, it's all going to be ok, me and Jay are here for you. We're going to take care of you I promise," Adam reassured himself as much as Dan, kissing the young girl on her forehead.  
  
Danielle smiled weekly at him, she quickly wiped away her tears as Jay re- entered the living room. "Are you ready?" he asked softly.  
  
Adam looked reassuringly at Danielle and nodded, taking her by the hand. 


	2. Chapter 2

The large organ in the corner of the small church filled the building with the sad tune of the Funeral March as two of Kelly's friends Simon and Lee, Kelly's elder brother Steve, Adam, Jay and Kelly's friend and neighbour Nathan slowly carried the wooden coffin containing Kelly's body down the isle to where the vicar stood.  
  
Walking down the isle supporting the coffin on his shoulder Adam looked at the people that had come to morn the death of Kelly. Amongst them he saw old friends from her high school days, friends and neighbours she knew when she passed away and some World Wrestling Federation Superstars that she had worked with in the 3 and a half years she had been in the WWF. Amongst the WWF superstars were Mark Lamonica (Bubba-Ray Dudley), Devon Hughes (D-Von Dudley), Ron Simmons (Faarooq), John Layfield (Bradshaw), Joanie Laurer (Chyna), Patricia Stratagias (Trish Stratus) and some others as Kelly had been popular while teaming with Edge and Christian, taking the tag team and women's division by storm. There was also the expected NC residents: Shane Helms, Shannon Moore, Jeff Hardy but there was no sign of Matt. 'He must of done the right thing and decided to stay clear,' Adam thought to himself when he realised Matt wasn't there. He was surprised to see Jeff but then again Kelly and Jeff had been close before Kelly had fled Cameron.  
  
The six men placed the coffin on a simply decorated table that was surrounded by beautiful gleaming candles at the end of the isle and walked with their heads down to their seats. Adam and Jay sat either side of Dan as she constantly kept her eyes fixed to the coffin where her Mother's body lay resting. Adam placed a protective arm around her waist.  
  
About half way through the service the sound of two people arguing could be heard outside the attractive looking church. The voices sounded like a women's and a man's but nobody was certain as the church's thick stonewalls muffled the sound. The middle aged, male vicar shot an annoyed luck in the direction the sound was coming from and then continued his deep voice slightly louder then earlier. After a couple of minutes the great wooden church doors burst open and Matt Hardy stormed in shortly followed by Amy Dumas.  
  
"Matt, this is not a good idea," Amy muttered again to Matt as he took a seat at the back of the church.  
  
Adam shot Matt an annoyed look and pulled Danielle closer to him. "What the hell does he think he's doing?" Adam asked Jay quietly so that only Jay could hear him.  
  
"I have no idea but whatever your planning on doing please leave it till we get out of the church at least," Jay replied reading his friend's mind. "Some of his friends and brother is here," Jay added.  
  
After the funeral service everybody went out into the church grounds that were surrounded by a breath taking landscape. People that had attended the service came up to speak to Adam and Jay telling them that they thought the service was wonderful and that Kelly would have been proud and all the normal things people say at funerals.  
  
Devon and Mark walked up to Adam and Jay. "That was a wonderful service Kelly was really lucky to have to great mates like you two," Mark praised.  
  
Adam forced a smile, "Thanks."  
  
"Where's Danielle? I've never seen her, only in the church but that ain't really seeing her y'know?" Mark asked.  
  
"I don't suppose you have. She's with Kel's brother Steve," Jay explained.  
  
"Do you mind if I go speak to her?" Mark asked.  
  
"Course not," Jay replied.  
  
"Where's the rest of Kelly's family?" Devon asked as Mark walked off in search of Danielle.  
  
"Another one of her big mysteries," Jay recalled. "When she came to the Federation her folks weren't too happy with their daughter being a diva so they abandoned her. They had always tried to control her and her brother's lives so when they abandoned her, Kel's brother Steven had also had enough and left with her," Jay explained.  
  
"Poor girl," Devon said, shaking his head. "Do they even know she's dead?"  
  
"No, not unless Ste told them but that's unlikely."  
  
As Jay was talking Adam saw Matt standing talking to Jeff and Amy on the edge of the churchyard. When Adam's eyes landed on Matt hate and anger fled through his body and he stormed over to them.  
  
"Where's he gone?" Devon asked.  
  
"Oh God no," Jay responded when he saw Adam storming in the direction of Matt. "Matt's over there," he said running after his friend.  
  
Devon understood what Jay was saying and ran after the Canadian.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing here?!" Adam screamed at Matt when he reached him, pushing the eldest member of Team eXtreme to the soft grassy floor.  
  
"Same as you," Matt replied just as bitterly as Adam, standing-up.  
  
Adam punched the long raven black haired man in the face. Matt ran his hand up to his face to check if it was bleeding it was. "Your ganna pay for that," he warned swinging a punch of his own at the blonde but Amy prevented him from hitting his target by grabbing his arm.  
  
"Matt, not now," she warned as Jay and Devon approached them  
  
"Ad, come on he's not worth it," Jay said as he and Devon took Adam by his shoulders and pulled him away, Adam's hazel eyes still locked with hatred on Matt.  
  
"Matt, I think it would be wise if we went," Jeff said to his elder brother.  
  
"No, I want to see Dan," Matt replied stubbornly.  
  
"You bet your ass, there is no way your seeing Dan!" Adam yelled at the man he hated so much, trying to free himself from the two men pulling him back.  
  
"She's my daughter," Matt argued as the red headed diva told him to cool it.  
  
"Unfortunately you can't choose your family," Adam countered.  
  
"What the hell is that meant to mean?" Matt was becoming really p'ed off now.  
  
"Exactly what it sounds like," Adam answered.  
  
Matt flung himself at the restrained Canadian but Jeff grabbed him. "Matt, this isn't the time," he warned.  
  
Matt was about to reply but stopped as Danielle walked steadily over to them. "Hi," she greeted when she saw Matt, Jeff and Amy. "You're Amy?" she asked the person she had ooh-ed and ahh-ed on the TV and heard so many incredible things about.  
  
"Guilty. You must be Danielle?" the red head asked. She had also heard so many wonderful things about Dan from Matt, Jeff and Gil.  
  
"Yes," Danielle answered. She turned to Adam and Jay, "Uncle Steven is looking for you," she told them.  
  
Adam nodded, "ok sweetie, where is he?"  
  
"This way," Danielle said walking off, Adam and Jay followed. To rub Matt's face in it Adam tuned around and smiled Matt screwed up his fist.  
  
"Let it go," Amy warned him, putting her hand softly on his shoulder as Shannon came running over. 


	3. Chapter 3

It was Saturday one week after the funeral and Adam, Jay and Danielle were outside the family sized house that had once belonged to Kelly.  
  
"We've gotta go back to work on Monday," Jay pointed out as he and Adam lay on the white sun beds.  
  
"Yeh," Adam replied reluctantly. It wasn't because he hated working for the World Wrestling Federation, far from it. It was just that he didn't want to leave Danielle. "What are we going to do with Dan?" he questioned, looking at Dan who was lying on the green grass reading a magazine.  
  
"That's what I was wondering," Jay replied. "Well … erm," he thought form a moment. Kelly had kept herself to herself and had made little friends in Rockingham since moving from Cameron so they had nobody to look after Dan while they were away with the WWF. Cameron – that was it. "We could always ask someone in Cameron," he suggested lifting up his black, designer shades and looking at Adam.  
  
"Matt you mean," Adam corrected, hate was clearly evident in his voice.  
  
"I didn't say Matt," Jay countered. "It just seems like the easiest thing to do, since she knows some of the people there. And Matt couldn't look after her since he's going to be on the road to."  
  
"I don't like the idea. How about …" Adam racked his brain for somewhere for Danielle to stay. "…Toronto?"  
  
"Toronto? Dude, are you thinking straight?" Jay asked. "She doesn't know anybody there and we can just ask either of our parents to look after her since she's never met them and they've never met her," he explained.  
  
"I guess," the two men sat in silence thinking until Adam had an idea. "It's summer so she doesn't have school for a while. She could come on the road for a bit with us."  
  
"I dunno. Won't the travelling and hours be a bit much for her?" Jay asked, watching Danielle trying to complete a crossword on animals.  
  
"It won't be for that long, just until we get something better sorted," Adam explained. "Dan, 'bull' is going diagonal backwards from the top right," he called to her.  
  
Danielle looked at the top right hand corner and sure enough she saw it. "Thankz Uncle Adam," she thanked drawing a bubble around it and then crossing it off on the list.  
  
"Do you feel like coming on the road with us for a bit?" Adam asked before Jay could protest.  
  
"You mean travel with you?" Danielle asked. She had heard Jay and Adam talk about travelling but didn't know much about it.  
  
"Yeah, it'll be fun. You get to go from state to state and you could meet some of the wrestlers," Adam explained again before Jay could protest.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," Danielle agreed.  
  
.::Authors note::.  
  
Hey! Sorry this chapter is a bit sucky and that I haven't updated in a while. I will try and write and post more sooner! 


	4. Chapter 4

After waiting for what seemed like an eternity Monday had come. Danielle was extremely excited about going on the road with Adam and Jay and all the other WWF Superstars but she was also nervous. 'What if they don't like me?' she asked herself. She knew that her mum used to work in the WWF and had been well liked by the cast of the WWF as well as the Superstars and she wanted to go see how her mother, father, Adam and Jay worked and devote a lot of their time to.  
  
"You ready?" Adam asked her, walking into her bedroom. "The cabs here," he told her.  
  
Danielle nodded. "Yep."  
  
Adam ran his soft hands through his flowing blonde hair, Danielle watched him do this. His long blonde hair fell onto his copper coloured shirt that was unbuttoned. "Come on then," he said holding his hand out for the young girl to take, which she did. Adam led her downstairs into the living room where Jay was waiting for them.  
  
"You guys ready?" he asked. "It's almost 11, our plane to Chicago is at noon," he stated.  
  
"Yeh, we're ready," Adam stated, following his friend into the hallway with Danielle closely behind. Adam and Jay picked up the bags that were helping clutter the hallway. They carried their suitcases up to the silver land rover and casually slung them in to the boot before Adam and Kelly clambered into the car and Jay ran back to close the door.  
  
"Lets get this show on the road," Adam instructed turning on the engine and putting his foot on the accelerator, sending the 4-wheel drive flying down the street.  
  
As soon as the plane landed, Adam, Jay and Danielle rushed to the car rental where they rented a white Corvette. After renting the car they fled down the roads of Chicago until they reached the arena. As they pulled up in the arena there were herds of fans waiting for the Superstars to arrive. Amongst them were William Regal, Dwayne Johnson (The Rock), Steve (Stone Cold) and Amy Dumas.  
  
"Dan, keep close to us," Adam instructed her.  
  
Danielle nodded.  
  
"On three," Jay instructed, Adam nodded his agreement. "1 … 2 …3," on Jay's 3 they opened their doors and stepped out of the safety of their car. Danielle clung close to Adam and Jay who signed a few autographs and took some pictures with fans before going inside the arena.  
  
They walked at a quick pace down the arena corridors before bumping in to Paul Levesque (Triple H). "Hi guys," he greeted. "Who've you got with you?" has questioned. He was one of many Superstars who didn't know who Dan was since she had never met them and until Kelly's death, didn't know that Kelly even had a daughter.  
  
"Hey Paul," Adam greeted. "This is Danielle, Kelly's kid. Danielle this is Paul, better known as Triple H," he introduced them.  
  
"It's nice to meet you," Paul said to Dan, bending down so he was her height. "You look a lot like your mother," he observed. Dan just smiled politely. "How old are you?"  
  
"Eight," Danielle replied proudly.  
  
"That's about right," Paul muttered. He stood up again to talk to Adam and Jay. "Are the rumours true?" he asked. Paul never did beat about the bush.  
  
"What rumours?" Jay asked, unsure about what Paul was talking about.  
  
"That Matt's her father," Paul replied, his voice was hushed so that Dan couldn't over-hear.  
  
Adam and Jay exchanged unsure looks. "Yeh, 'fraid so," Adam replied, answering Paul and a lot of the other Superstar's question.  
  
"Why didn't Kel tell anybody she was pregnant?" The Game asked, continuing to ask the Canadians questions.  
  
"Sorry Paul but we'd better be going. You know, find our locker rooms, practise for tonight, that kinda thing," Adam quickly made an excuse to dodge the question.  
  
"Oh ok. Does Matt no she's hear?" Paul couldn't resist but ask.  
  
"No," Adam replied sharply. "We would appreciate it if you didn't tell him either," he gave Paul and pleading look.  
  
"Don't worry, he won't hear anything from me," Paul assured.  
  
"Thanks Paul," Jay thanked. "You're defending that tonight aren't you?" he asked jerking his head in the direction of the gleaming Undisputed Title Belt that rest on Paul's broad shoulder.  
  
"You betcha, I'm so please to have got it back," Paul replied.  
  
"Good luck," Jay replied.  
  
"Thanks, it's going to be a tuff match," Paul started to explain.  
  
"I'm sure you can handle it," Adam said quickly, trying not to sound rude but he wanted to get to the dressing room before they bumped into anyone they didn't want to. "We'll see you around, bye. Come on Dan."  
  
"Yeh bye Paul," Jay said reluctantly, following Dan and Adam.  
  
"Bye guys," Paul said and then began walking off in the opposite direction. 


	5. Chapter 5

Adam, Jay and Danielle got settled in their spacious locker room, which was mainly made from wood and the floor and walls were white.  
  
Danielle sat in a corner of the wooden bench, her back pressed up against the wall, thinking hard. Jay saw her. "Whatcha thinking about?" he asked, walking her to her.  
  
Danielle lifted her legs up off the bench and bought them into her chest so that Jay could sit down. She hugged her legs. "Nothing much," she replied. Jay and Danielle sat in silence till Dan spoke again. "Where did Uncle Adam go?" she asked. She had seen Adam leave earlier but didn't know where he'd gone.  
  
"He's just gone to find the Dudleyz. We're wrestling them tonight," he explained.  
  
"Oh. Can I watch you?" Danielle asked. She was egger to see her 'Uncles' wrestle live.  
  
Jay thought for a moment. Matt would have a match tonight, so she couldn't watch the entire show and ringside was a dangerous place for an eight year old. Danielle gave him a pleading look, just like Dan expected he cracked. "Ok, but you're staying by the King and JR and you mustn't interfere with their commentary or come anywhere near any of the wrestlers or the ring. Promise?"  
  
"I promise, thanks Uncle Jay," she thanked. She let go of her legs and swung them onto the floor and then hugged Jay. "I'll be good, I promise," she reassured.  
  
"Tonight should be good. First RAW since the end of that stupid roster spilt. The fans are going to be so pumped to see all the superstars that were on SmackDown!" he stated.  
  
Danielle wasn't sure what he was saying since she hardly watched the sport so she just nodded in agreement. Before either one could speak their was a bang on the gray, metal locker room door. The door swung open to reveal a furious figure – Matt. "Are you crazy?" he demanded making a beeline for Jay.  
  
Jay thought quickly. How the hell did he know Dan was here? Surely Paul hadn't grassed on them. "Dan, go and hang out for a bit with Ad. If you go right out of the door and carry on down the corridor you should come to a dressing room marked 'Dudley Boyz'. Go in and he should be there," he instructed.  
  
At this order to his daughter Matt exploded. "Are you totally stark raving mad?" he asked, his voice rising even more then it already was.  
  
"No," Jay said to him. "Dan, just go and find Adam," he told her again. Dan did as she was told and jumped of the bench and disappeared out of the wide open door, closing it behind her. "What are you doing here?" he asked once he was sure that Dan couldn't hear.  
  
"What do you mean what am I doing here? I have every right! She's my daughter. Or have you forgotten about that? Why is she here? This is no place for an eight year old!" he carried on. His voice demanded an answer but he got none so he advanced on Jay.  
  
"Matt, I'd love to go with you but here is not the time nor the place," he said calmly, stepping out of Matt's reach. "Now, if you don't mind GET THE HELL OUT OF MY DRESSING ROOM!"  
  
Jay yelling at him took Matt back. It was normally Adam who yelled at him. "I'm not going anywhere until I get some answers," he assured, his voice was still raised.  
  
"Answers to what?" Jay asked, tilting his head slightly to the right, he stuck his right hand in his jean pocket.  
  
"You know what they are," Matt told him.  
  
True, Jay did know what Matt was talking about but he didn't want to say anything without Adam present, so he just looked at Matt blankly.  
  
"Why did you bring my daughter here and why won't you let me see her?" Matt asked. The anger inside him started building again.  
  
Jay shrugged. He knew why but he was determined not to say anything till Adam arrived.  
  
"JASON! ANSWER ME!" Matt yelled heatedly, punching the wall.  
  
Suddenly, the door burst open again and Adam stormed in. He was as equally as angry as Matt. "What in God's name do you think you're doing here??" he asked, shoving Matt against the wall.  
  
"I have every right to be here! My daughter's here for crying out loud! What the hell we're you thinking? This is no place for a child!!" Matt exclaimed. He shoved Adam back.  
  
"Bit late to be playing the caring parent now," Adam smirked.  
  
Matt lunged at Adam and grabbed him by the throat. Seeing his friend pined up against the wall by someone he hated so much Jay flew into action and dived on Matt. He pinned him down to the ground and began punching him. Through the open door burst Amy. She quickly surveyed the scene before pulling Jay off Matt. "This is no way to sort anything!" she told them once she was standing in between Jay and the slightly injured Matt.  
  
"How did you know she's here?" Adam asked, his voice was a little husky and his hand was clasped protectively around his throat.  
  
"Amy," Matt said simply, looking at the vixen standing in front of him.  
  
"I should have guessed," Adam said bitterly.  
  
"Guys, just drop it! Dan's outside with Jeff," Amy explained. "Can't you sort this out like adults? All Matt wants is to see his daughter and you are preventing him from doing this. Do you think it's fair on you guys, not to mention Danielle? That kid has been through hell. Hell which nobody her age deserves to go through!" with that said she walked back out of the open door to where Jeff was with Danielle.  
  
"You're not seeing Dan," Adam said a moment or two after Amy had left.  
  
What Amy had said seemed to have calmed both parties down. "We'll see about that. If you won't let me see Dan I'll find some other way, but rest assured, I WILL see my daughter one way or another," he promised. With that said he followed the tracks Amy had taken out of the door leaving Jay and Adam alone in the locker room.  
  
Suddenly remembering what Amy had said about Dan being with Jeff Jay ran out off the door with Adam in hot pursuit, only to find all three members of Team eXtreme talking to Danielle. "Come on Dan, we'd better get ready for later," Adam told her.  
  
Standing next to Matt the father and daughter likeness between them was clear. They both had curly hair that ran down their backs (except Dan's was blonde like Kelly's had been), they both had the most incredible, breath taking chocolate brown eyes. "Ok," Dan agreed. "Bye," she said to Matt, Jeff and Amy before following Jay back into the safety of the locker room.  
  
Adam gave Matt one last hate filled look before he too disappeared into the locker room.  
  
"Gee, if looks could kill, Matt, you'd be dead!" Amy stated once Adam had gone.  
  
"Tell me about it," Matt agreed.  
  
"She's a great kid though," Jeff told them. "Oh well, hadn't we better start thinking about our match tonight?"  
  
"Yeah," Amy agreed. She looped arms with Matt and Jeff and they walked at a slow pace down the corridor towards their locker room. 


	6. Chapter 6

Before Raw Is War started Jay walked with Danielle down the ramp to where The King and JR were sitting discussing the upcoming program.  
  
As Danielle walked down the ramp, she hung onto Jay's hand nervously. They had decided it'd look better if Jay took Danielle instead of Adam and Jay together due to the split of the great Edge and Christian. There was still half an hour to go till the show started and the arena was jam-packet with fans. As they passed some fans they began to call out, asking for an autograph off the famous Canadian. Jay was only too happy to agree. "Wanna meet some fans?" he asked her. She nodded. Together they walked over to the screaming fans, the girls looked like they were about to die of excitement when Jay approached them. When asked who Danielle was Jay replied, "She's my niece," he thought that it sounded better then "She's my friend's daughter," and despite not being blood related Jay felt like Dan was his niece. The fans they met instantly took to Dan, after all, what wasn't to like about her?  
  
After about 20-minutes of talking to the fans, Jay and Danielle continued walking to the commentator's desk, where JR and The King were sitting waiting.  
  
"You sure you don't mind looking after her?" he asked unsure. He wasn't to keen on Dan being at ringside and was regretting agreeing to it.  
  
"Yeh, course we don't mind looking after this little Jessie bell," JR assured him.  
  
"What is a Jessie bell?" Jay asked. Like a lot of people he didn't know what one was.  
  
JR just rolled him eyes, he was getting sick of explaining.  
  
The King turned to look at Danielle. He looked at her carefully and then said: "I remember when Kelly was here, Danny looks a lot like her."  
  
"She does," JR agreed.  
  
"Come sit on my lap," The King offered. "It's the best seat in the house, Stacey Keibler will just have to wait till next week," he patted his lap.  
  
"In your dreams!" JR replied as Danielle sat on The King's lap.  
  
"Ooh my dreams! Let's not get talking about them with this little one around," he chuckled at his little joke.  
  
Jay laughed slightly. "Can you please try not to corrupt Dan too much?" he asked.  
  
"I'll try but no promises," replied The King, grinning.  
  
Jay shook his head. "You know if you do Adam will kill you?"  
  
"We could have a match! The return of the great King!" The King replied. His eyes lit up.  
  
"Oh God, please don't!" JR mocked.  
  
The King didn't hear. He was too busy thinking about what a match against Adam would be like. "Stacey Keibler could be in my corner! Oh boy, Stacey Keibler," he muttered.  
  
"I'm gonna have to go get ready," Jay sighed, he didn't want to leave Dan. "Please try and control him," he said to JR.  
  
"Oh, believe me, I've tried!" JR stated. "Don't worry, she'll be fine."  
  
Jay nodded. "Thanks. See you later," he turned around and ran up the side of the ramp backstage. 


	7. Chapter 7

.::Raw Is War::.  
  
.::Matt & Jeff Hardy V. Chuck & Billy::.  
  
It was the middle of the match and both teams had received near pin falls. Lita had kept a careful eye on Ricco the stylist. Inside the ring Matt and Chuck were the legal men but it wasn't stopping Jeff or Billy from getting in on the action. Chuck was lying on the ring mat still feeling the effect of the clothesline he had received moments before, while Billy was leaning up against the turnbuckle. Like predicted Matt and Jeff delivered the Poetry In Motion. Matt then hit the Twist Of Fait as Jeff climbed up the turnbuckle. Ricco climbed on the ring apron, his plan was clear – to stop Jeff. But Lita pulled him off, she banged his head off the steel steps causing JR to ask "Gee, what's eating Lita tonight?"  
  
"Simple, she's sick of Ricco. Look, she's trying to erase him chops!" The King said in disgust.  
  
"About time too!" JR commented, causing the King to give him an angry look.  
  
"Danny, what do you think of Ricco's chops?" he asked, trying to get Danielle involved in commentary.  
  
"They look funny!" Danielle said laughing.  
  
By now Jeff had delivered a stunning Swantom Bomb, Billy had been chucked out of the ring and in his place was Ricco. Lita climbed onto the top rope and planted a perfect moonsault on the stylist who clearly doesn't know a lot about style. Matt covered Chuck for the pin. Slowly the ref counted to three before lifting the brother's hands up in congratulations. Billy clambered into the ring, Lita saw him. The man previously known as the Ass Man went to clothesline the Hardyz but instead received a Litacanrana from the fearless diva.  
  
Matt turned to Jeff and Amy. "Climb out of the ring and walk slowly up the ramp, I'll catch you up, I just want to get Dan," he instructed them.  
  
Amy gave Matt a nervous look. "Matt, you can't. What about Adam and Jay? They'll go mad!"  
  
"Let them," Matt said. Before Amy or Jeff could argue Matt had climbed out of the ring and was walking over to the black commentator's desk. "I'm going to take Dan back with me," he told the commentators. He was careful to make sure his voice wasn't picked up on either of the mics.  
  
JR sensed something wasn't right. He looked unsurely at The King and then up the ramp that Jeff and Amy were beginning to climb.  
  
"Come on Dan," Matt said to his eight-year-old daughter. "Do you want to come back stage with me, Jeff and Amy?"  
  
Danielle didn't argue. She didn't know what else to do but jump of The King's lap and run with Matt to catch up with the other members of Team eXtreme.  
  
.::Author's note::.  
  
I am really sorry for the lack of updates. Since Wednesday (24th April) I have been having problems getting onto the net since there was a mix up at the telephone company place.  
  
Thankz for reading and I will try to post more sooner then the previous chapters have been posted!  
  
Please review! 


	8. Chapter 8

"Matt, what did you just go and do?" Jeff questioned when they arrived back in their dressing room. Jeff pulling his brother into the corner of the cold room leaving Amy to amuse Danielle.  
  
"What do you mean what did I just do?" Matt questioned in a hushed voice so Danielle couldn't hear.  
  
"You just took Danielle from down there!" Jeff said exasperated. He couldn't believe what his brother had just done. Even though Jeff thought that Matt should see his daughter he didn't think that snatching her from ringside was the right way of going about it.  
  
"I'm just doing Adam and Jay a favour, they'll realise that," Matt said calmly.  
  
"You haven't thought this through have you?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Look Jeff, I did what I think I should have done. She's my daughter and they won't even let me see her!" Just the thought of Adam and Jay not allowing him to see Dan aggravated Matt. "She's my daughter Jeff and for over eight years of her life I didn't even know about her. I didn't know I had a daughter growing up a few towns away, how do you think that felt? Now I have the opportunely to see her and watch her grow up and get to know her and guess what, I want to take it."  
  
"Matt, believe it or not I'm on your side. She's my niece and I've also missed out on her growing up. I think you should be able to see her but I'm just saying there are ways of doing things and I don't think this is one of them. Adam and Jay are going to freak, do you really think they're going to let you see her after this?" Jeff continued to push Matt.  
  
"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it," Matt replied coolly. "Now if you don't mind I want to spend some time with my daughter while I can," he walked off over to where Amy and Dan where.  
  
Jeff sighed and then he to walked over to them.  
  
An hour later the dull dressing room door burst open and a furious Adam and Jay stormed through. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Adam asked. "Where's Dan?" he questioned looking around the room for her.  
  
Matt, Jeff and Amy jumped off the cold slab floor and quickly rose to their feet.  
  
"She's on the toilet," Jeff replied calmly. He looked at Matt and mouthed the words 'be careful'.  
  
Matt stepped forward. "What do you want?" he questioned.  
  
Amy quickly moved to the elder Hardy's side. The red head vixen placed her small hand on his large shoulder.  
  
"We want Dan," Jay replied. He stood with his hands on his hips, trying his best to look threatening.  
  
"You can't have her," Matt replied. "All I wanted is the opportunity to get to know her and you wouldn't even grant me that. So now we'll play it my way," Matt replied. He made sure to keep his voice at the same pitch and his right hand was firmly fixed on his hip.  
  
Adam made a move to lung at Matt but Jay sensed he as going to do this so he grabbed him by the arms and held him back. Fiercely Adam tried to escape his friend's hold on him but he couldn't. Matt smiled smugly. "Calm down and then we might be able to talk," he told Adam and Jay.  
  
"You're not going to get away with it," Jay told Matt. "We've always been there for Dan and you come along and you turn her and our worlds up side down in one of the worst ways ever," Matt and Jay locked eyes. Eventually Jay managed to stair Jay down.  
  
"Look Jay, Adam," Amy spoke for the first time since they had been interrupted. Her voice was soft and gentle. "You could have solved all this along time ago and the mess that has occurred wouldn't have. You've deprived a man of his kid. How would you feel if somebody did that to you?"  
  
Adam just shuck his head. "I wouldn't have an affair though would I?"  
  
Both Amy and Jeff's faces were lit with shock upon hearing this.  
  
"You didn't know did you?" Jay asked.  
  
Amy shuck her head slowly. Matt turned to his brother and best friend. "Look guys, I can explain. It was nothing, just a stupid fling. That was all. I loved Kelly and when she left I realised how much," he told them quickly.  
  
"I guess since you didn't know that you won't know why Kelly left," Adam said smugly, determined to rub it in. "The day Kel found out she was expecting Dan she found him in bed with someone else," at that point Danielle arrived back in the dressing room. "Come on Dan," Adam said resting a hand on the young girl's shoulder. "We're going now."  
  
Adam and Jay turned around and accompanied with Danielle they walked out of the dressing room leaving a shocked Jeff and Amy and an angry Matt behind. 


	9. Chapter 9

Since Matt's secret had been revealed and Adam, Jay or Danielle hadn't received any contact from him until one day two weeks later.  
  
"Want more juice?" Adam asked Dan across the wooden breakfast table. They had been back from their tour with the WWF for two days and had another week off. Vince had given them the time off, since they had to care for Dan and it was easier to grant them some time off since the roster split had ended with Rick Flair and Vince McMahon united in attempt to defeat the much-expanded nWo.  
  
"No thanks," Danielle replied taking some more toast of the toast rack.  
  
Jay walked into the room, leaving through the mail.  
  
"Anything interesting?" Adam asked upon seeing his friend.  
  
"Nah, just the normal. Bills, bills and more bills," Jay replied still flicking through the mail. He stopped suddenly and starred at a brown envelope.  
  
"What is it?" Adam asked, looking up from the table.  
  
"I'm not sure, but whatever it is it looks important. It has the polices' crest on it though. He turned the envelope over in his hand.  
  
"Are you going to open it?" Adam asked, annoyed with Jay starring at the envelope.  
  
"I don't like the look at it," Jay replied. "It's addressed to both of us," he pointed out. "Why don't you do it?" he asked.  
  
"Ok, give it me then," Adam replied, holding out his right hand for the envelope that was causing so much worry. Jay walked closer. He handed Adam the envelope and then stepping back while Adam opened it.  
  
Adam tore the envelope apart and pulled out the paper contents. He unfolded the paper and quickly skim read it, his eyes widening in shock and anger as he read.  
  
"What? What is it?" Jay asked as it looked like Adam's eyebrows were going to disappear in his hair.  
  
Adam was about to reply but his eyes locked on Dan. "Dan, have you finished?"  
  
Dan nodded.  
  
"Be a good girl and brush you're teeth," Adam told her.  
  
Danielle did as she was told and climbed the stairs to the bathroom.  
  
"Are you going to tell me what's in that envelope?" Jay asked.  
  
"It's from Matt's solicitor. Matt's requested a custody battle for Dan. He wants custody Jay. There's a court date too," Adam told him. "I can't believe this! Why is he doing this? Why did Kel have to regain contact?"  
  
"Ad, it'll be ok, he won't get her. When's the date?" Jay questioned, trying to make his voice sound as hopeful as possible.  
  
"Two weeks today," Adam replied glumly.  
  
.::Author's note::.  
  
Sorry I haven't been updating a lot! I will try to update at least twice a week.  
  
Please review!  
  
Thankz  
  
~~~Kayleigh 


	10. Chapter 10

It was the day the two Canadians, along with Matt, had to go into court. Neither party had thought to ask Danielle what she thought about the situation. In fact, Dan hardly knew what was going on around her, as Adam and Jay choose not to tell her. Danielle was fed up with nobody telling her anything, trying to wrap her up in cotton wool. It had been like that, in her opinion, since her Mum had died. If it had been left up to Adam and Jay she'd of never met her father and would have been let to carry on thinking that he didn't want anything to do with her, which wasn't the case. She wanted to get to know Matt but at the same time she didn't want to tell Adam or Jay encase it hurt their feelings. They had always been there for her and treated her like their daughter and she was grateful for this but at the same time she wanted the opportunity to get to know her real Dad. After all, Matt was a part of her.  
  
Adam and Jay were in the kitchen discussing the upcoming court appearance when Danielle climbed down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. Instantly they stopped talking. Danielle knew their conversation involved her but chose not to say anything.  
  
"Sleep well?" Adam asked, pouring Danielle a glass of orange juice.  
  
Danielle sat on the wooden stool in front of the table. She took a sip of orange juice. "Yeh," she replied, helping herself to some cereal.  
  
"Do you mind going to Rebecca's today?" Adam asked. Rebecca was a friend of Adam and Jay. "Me and Uncle Jay have to go out."  
  
"Sure," Danielle replied. She began shovelling some cereal around in the bowl with her spoon. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Erm …" Adam thought quickly. How was he meant to tell her he and Jay were going to court to fight over her? "We've just got something to do," he replied, looking nervously at Jay.  
  
Dan nodded. She knew there was something they weren't telling her. She ate her breakfast in silence while Adam read the morning's paper and Jay stared into space. Once she had finished eating she hopped of the stool and put the bowl in the sink. "You know, you don't have to wrap me up in cotton wool," she said to the two men sitting at the table, before walking out of the room and back to her bedroom.  
  
Adam and Jay exchanged confused looks.  
  
.::Later that day::.  
  
.::At Rebecca's::.  
  
Danielle sat in the large living room along with Rebecca. 'I wonder if she knows what's going on?' Danielle wondered, curiously watching the brunette.  
  
"Are you OK?" Rebecca asked, seeing Danielle looking at her with interest. "I know it must be boring for you here," she smiled sweetly. "How are things at home?" she asked trying to make conversation.  
  
"Oh, it's ok. Uncle Adam and Uncle Jay are just being their weird, normal selves," she told her. 'Should I ask her what they're hiding from me?' she wondered. "It feels like ever since Mum went they've been trying to wrap me up in cotton wool and protect me even more then they had before. Especially Uncle Adam," she thought out loud.  
  
"What makes you think that?" Rebecca asked although she had an idea.  
  
"Just things like this morning. When I woke up and went downstairs for breakfast, as soon as I walked into the room they stopped talking. Then when Uncle Adam asked if I minded coming here because they had to go out, he wouldn't tell me where they had to go," she replied. "And I haven't seen Matt in ages. Mum said that if I wanted to get to know him then I could and I would like too, I just haven't seen him. When I went on the road with Uncle Adam and Uncle Jay I went back with him, Jeff and Amy to their dressing room but since then I haven't seen him. It's like he doesn't want anything to do with me anymore," Danielle looked down at the floor, worried about what Rebecca might think.  
  
'Poor kid,' Rebecca thought. "Have you tried talking to them about it?" she asked, even though the answer was pretty clear.  
  
"No, I wouldn't know what to say and they've been so good to me, especially since Mum .. well … you know …. I don't want to hurt their feelings," she rubbed her eye as a tear built up.  
  
"Aww, sweetie," Rebecca said hugging the little girl. 'Gees, Adam and Jay have really gone and done it this time,' she thought. "Would you like to see Matt?"  
  
Danielle nodded. "But I don't think he wants to see me," she replied glumly.  
  
"That's not true. How could anyone not want to see you?" she reassured. 


	11. Chapter 11

Eventually Danielle cried until she had cried herself to sleep, covering Rebecca in her tears. She picked up the delicate figure that was Danielle and carried her into the spear room where she lay her down on the huge bed on the bottom floor of the two-story house to sleep in peace. She stood for a while looking over her sleeping form until the room began to seem stuffy. She opened the huge window, letting the breeze and birds' chirps fill the room. She sighed as her eyes rested back on Danielle. She had been to hell about back in the past 6months and didn't need Adam, Matt and Jay, Adam and Matt in particular, fighting over her. Rebecca bent down to Dan, putting a lock of the eight-year-old's golden blonde hair behind her ear, and then she placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "It'll be ok, sweetie," she said out loud, standing back up to her full height and walking out of the room, closing the door softly behind her.  
  
.::Later that day::.  
  
Rebecca had just placed a Puddle Of Mudd CD into her modern CD player when she heard the doorbell ringing its high-pitched noise. Quickly, she walked out of the living room into the spacious hallway. She opened the oak door to reveal Jay and Adam wearing looks of triumph. "Hey, you two look happy," she stated upon seeing them. "What happened?" she asked, leading them into the living room.  
  
"Well, we came to an agreement," Adam replied.  
  
"Dan gets to live with us and Matt can see her once a week, well that would be if he wasn't a wrestler. So instead it's twice a month, provided Matt can get time off," Adam explained, his grin widening to the point where Rebecca thought it couldn't get much bigger.  
  
"So you didn't come to an agreement," she observed. "You came to an arrangement that suits you two," she shook her head in disappointment. She thought that the court meeting would have at least gave Dan and Matt a chance to get to know each other and call a truce between the squabbling three, but instead it had done the opposite, it had handed all the power to Adam and Jay, leaving them in even more control of everyone's lives.  
  
"Where is Dan?" Jay asked noticing Dan wasn't around.  
  
"She's sleeping," Rebecca replied shortly. "Have you even thought about what this is doing on her or asked her what she wants? After all, isn't she what all this is about?"  
  
"Of course we've thought about her," Jay replied. "I'm going to check on her," he stood up from the settee and walked swiftly out of the room. He opened the door as quietly as Rebecca had done before. As soon as the door opened he felt the cold air rush around him. He ran quickly over to the wide-open window and closed it, before spinning around to the deserted bed. "BECCA," Jay called.  
  
"Yes?" came Rebecca's reply from the living room.  
  
"I thought you said Dan was in here," Jay replied, walking back into where Adam and Rebecca were.  
  
"She is," Rebecca replied, confused by what Jay was saying.  
  
Jay shook his head as Adam looked on, worry starting to spread over his face. "She's not there," Jay explained.  
  
"Have you tried upstairs?" Rebecca asked, thinking there was a simple explanation.  
  
"No," Jay replied.  
  
"Hang on, I'll look," Rebecca got up of the couch and walked the stairs, calling Dan's name. Shortly after she came back down. "She's gone. She's not here," her voice was shaking, terrified. "Where is she?" she asked, asking what they all were wondering. 


	12. Chapter 12

"She's not there?!" Adam exclaimed diving it his feet. "She wouldn't go anywhere without one of us. Matt!" Adam concluded.  
  
"You can't blame Matt for everything that goes wrong," Rebecca defended. "Adam, check your house she might have gone back there. Jay you check around the neighbourhood. Give me Matt's number and I'll phone him and see if he knows anything," she said, taking control of the situation.  
  
"I'll phone Matt," Adam told her.  
  
"No you won't. You'd just make it worse," Rebecca countered. "What's his number?"  
  
Reluctantly Jay opened his wallet and handed Rebecca and small, screwed-up piece of paper with a number wrote upon it in untidy handwriting. Rebecca headed over to the cordless phone that rested on the wooden bookcase. "Now go. She can't have gone too far, we'll find her," she reassured as Adam and Jay reluctantly walked out of the door.  
  
"I bet Matt has something to do with this," Adam repeated to Jay.  
  
Jay just shock his head. He knew Matt would be upset about the court decision but he didn't believe Matt would go and snatch Dan while she was sleeping. "You can't blame Matt for everything that goes wrong, Ad," Jay told him as they walked out the house door.  
  
"What's that meant to mean?" Adam snapped.  
  
"I'm just saying sometimes you have to own up and take responsibility for some of the blame," Jay said softly. He had just realised that maybe him and Adam had bought Dan's running away on their selves.  
  
Adam looked at his best friend like he had been switched. Jay quickly deserted down the drive before Adam could say anything.  
  
.::Meanwhile inside the house::.  
  
Rebecca nervously picked up the phone looking at the piece of paper that she held in her hand. She was about to ring a man whom she had never even spoke to before and deliver some news that he probably didn't want to hear. What was she going to say to him 'Excuse me, you don't know me but I'm a friend of the two men you hate so much. I'm just calling to say I've lost your daughter' ? Yeh, that'd sound great! What if, like Adam suspected, it was Matt who had took Danielle, what would she say then? 'Hi, can we have back the little girl you snatched please?' Due to the fact she believed that Matt hadn't took Dan the task she was about to perform seemed ten times worse. "Come on girl," she said to herself out loud, "This guy has a right to know what's going on." Slowly she dialled Matt's number. She let the phone on the other end ring out about but when it seemed like there was nobody in she thought about hanging up until someone answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?" the voice asked. The voice sounded soft and had a strong Southern accent like most people had around there.  
  
"Hi, I was wondering if I could speak to Matthew Hardy, please?" she asked doing her best to be polite.  
  
"Sure, do you mind if I ask who is calling?" the man on the other end also seemed to be doing his best to be polite.  
  
"Course, Rebecca Taylor," she replied.  
  
"Ok, hang on," the voice said. Rebecca nodded even though the person she was talking to on the end couldn't tell if she was nodding or cart wheeling around the room! "MATT!" the voice hollered.  
  
"WHAT?" came the reply. Rebecca could hear it really clear even though it seemed like the guy who she had been talking to was in a separate room to the guy who she wanted to talk to.  
  
"THERE'S SOME GIRL ON THE PHONE WHO WANTS TO TALK TO YOU. SAYS HER NAME IS REBECCA TAYLOR!"  
  
"JEFF, I'VE NEVER HEARD OF HER AND I'M NOT IN THE MOOD FOR PHONE CALLS," Matt replied, his voice told Rebecca that he was feeling bad about loosing the court battle.  
  
"I'm sorry he doesn't want to take any phone calls," Jeff apologised, speaking to her again.  
  
"Please Jeff, this is really important," she pleaded. She could tell Jeff was having a hard time deciding what to do. "It's about Danielle Morgan," she added.  
  
She could tell that had worked even before Jeff yelled again to his older brother. "MATT JUST PICK UP THE DAMN PHONE. SHE SAYS IT'S ABOUT DANIELLE!"  
  
"YOU BETTER NOT BE JOKING AROUND DUDE!" Matt yelled.  
  
"He's just coming," Jeff said into the phone.  
  
"Thanks Jeff," Rebecca thanked, taking a deep breath.  
  
"Hello?" Matt asked impatiently, picking up the phone.  
  
"Hi Matt. Firstly, I'm a friend of Adam and Jay. My name is Rebecca," she explained. She thought it would be better to explain who she was first. "Something has happened and I think you have a right to know about it," she took a deep breath as Matt listened to her. He was getting more worried by the second.  
  
"What's happened to her?" he asked fearing the worst.  
  
"She's gone missing. I'm so sorry to have had to tell you. We're doing everything we can to find her," she reassured.  
  
"Oh God," Matt cursed. "I should have seen this coming," he thought for a moment. "Is there anything I can do? Can I help you look for her?" he asked, egger to help in anyway he could.  
  
"Would you mind?" Rebecca asked, unsure.  
  
"Course I don't, she's my daughter," Matt reassured. Rebecca could hear Jeff's voice in the background and Matt say something to him but she couldn't hear what. "Is it ok if I bring Jeff with me? He's going to drive me crazy if I don't," he asked surrendering some of the mystery of what the two had said.  
  
"Course not," she liked the sound of Jeff. When she had spoke to him on the phone only moments ago he had seemed really nice. "It might be best if you came to my house, not Adam and Jay's, you know how they are," she said.  
  
"Sure, where is it you live?" Matt asked. It made sense that he and Jeff went to Rebecca's house and not Adam and Jay's as they mightn't like Matt being in their home since the dislike between the three was so great.  
  
Rebecca told Matt where she lived and him and Jeff set out straight after. 'I hope Adam and Jay don't freak, it's the last thing anyone needs,' she thought after she had hung up. 


	13. Chapter 13

Night had fallen and still there was no sign of Danielle. "Where the hell is she?" Adam asked, pulling at his long flowing blonde hair. "She hasn't ever been gone this long. She always comes back before dusk," Adam told Rebecca and Jay. They were all worried sick about Danielle.  
  
"Ad, I don't know," Rebecca told him, shaking her head. She felt like Danielle running away was her fault. "Adam, I'm so sorry. If only I'd have kept a closer eye on her," she told him as the great clock on the wall stroked ten.  
  
"Bec, it's not your fault," Adam reassured her, placing a hand on her knee.  
  
Rebecca looked up into Adam's deep blue eyes and smiled weakly as she began to loose herself in Adam's eyes. Suddenly there was a knock on the front door jolting both Adam and Rebecca back to their senses. Jay kept on staring at the brightly painted wall, lost in a bitter sea of self-blame.  
  
"I'll go, back in a bit," Rebecca excused herself. She took a deep breath. She had an idea who was knocking at the door at ten pm. She opened the great wooden door to reveal a distressed looking Matt and a puzzled Jeff.  
  
"Hi, you must be Rebecca, we spoke on the phone," Matt told her. He decided it would be politest to introduce Jeff and him first. "I'm Matt," he told her, extending his hand.  
  
"Hi, I'm Rebecca," she said smiling weakly, accepting Matt's hand and shaking it.  
  
"Hi Becca … I mean Rebecca, erm … Jeff," Jeff muttered. He to extended his hand.  
  
"Hi, you can call me Becca if you want," Rebecca told him, she also shuck his hand. As she was shaking Jeff's had she looked into his piercing green eyes and her heart melted. She was quickly jolted back in to the world of the living though. "Would you like to come inside?" she asked. She cringed quickly to herself though as she remembered Adam and Jay were inside. She didn't feel like a full out argument.  
  
Matt nodded gratefully and quickly stepped into the large hallway with Jeff close behind. He looked around the warm hallway and suddenly remembered Adam and Jay. "Becca … I can call you that can't I?" he asked.  
  
"Yeh, course," Rebecca answered quickly. She didn't mind being called Becca at all.  
  
"I'm not here to course trouble, I just want to find Dan and make sure she's ok," he told her.  
  
Becca smiled a smile of relief. "It's through here," she told them, leading them towards the living room. She opened the door and stepped into the room, Matt and Jeff close behind her. "Guys, there's someone here," she told them not knowing what else to say. She took a deep breath as Matt walked into the room.  
  
Matt forced a smile. Adam instantly looked up. "I'm going home, she might decide to go back there," Adam told them standing up and walking out of the door. He didn't want to have an argument with Matt, as he knew it would make the entire situation worse so to resist the temptation he decided it'd be best if he left. Jay though, was unaware of the new company in the room.  
  
"Sit down," Rebecca told them, signalling to the settee.  
  
"Is he ok?" Jeff asked, looking directly at Jay.  
  
"Jay? He's been like that ever since Dan went. It's really shaken him up. I think he's blaming it all on himself," Rebecca explained.  
  
"Oh," Jeff replied. All three pairs of eyes were locked on Jay.  
  
"It's not his fault. If anything it's mine. The fighting between us must've taken its toll on Dan and this is the punishment. It's her way of showing her feeling as she doesn't now what else to do," Matt said, looking down at the carpeted floor.  
  
"Matt, it's not your fault," Rebecca reassured. She had only known this guy for ten minutes yet she had warmed to him and his brother. She couldn't understand why Adam and Jay hated him so much. Sure, he had cheated on Kelly but that was all in the past. She yawned. She was extremely tired, the events of the day had warn her out. "I'm sorry," she apologised. "I'm just really tired. It's been a long day for us all."  
  
"Should we pull him out of whatever world he's lost in?" Jeff asked referring to Jay.  
  
"I dunno," she said with a sigh. Again all three pairs of eyes fell back on the lost looking Jay.  
  
"He should get some sleep. Eating himself up won't help anyone," Matt said.  
  
"You're right," Rebecca said, getting up of the settee and walking over to a dazed on confused Jay. "Come on honey," she said softly shaking Jay slightly. "It's time to get some sleep," she told him as he gradually came back down to Earth.  
  
"Huh?" Jay asked not even noticing Matt or Jeff.  
  
"Come on sweetie, it's time to get some sleep," she repeated. "We'll look for Dan some more tomorrow. She'll be ok, she's a bright kid."  
  
"Dan!" Jay exclaimed. "We can't leave her out there all night, something might happen to her," he said, fearing the worst again.  
  
"Jay, get a hold of yourself," Rebecca said sharply. "You need to pull yourself together for Dan. We're going to find her but we need to keep ourselves together. For her sake."  
  
"I guess your right," Jay said defeated as a yawn came out.  
  
"You know I am. Now go home and get some sleep and then when you wake up tomorrow come back around here and we'll continue looking for her but we will find her," she said as he stood up. She hugged him and then he left, still not noticing Matt or Jeff, he was to zoned. "I'm sorry about him and Adam," Rebecca apologised for her friends. "They're just upset and worried. We all am," she smiled weekly again. Jeff noticed she had a beautiful smile. "Do you want to stay here tonight? It's too late to go to a hotel and you shouldn't have to. There's enough room here," she insisted.  
  
"You sure?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeh, it's the least I can do. Come on, I'll show you the spear rooms," she said, leading them both to the rooms ready for a sleepless night. 


	14. Chapter 14

After a sleepless night Matt rose from his bed tiered and exhorted but above all else scared and extremely worried. He pulled himself out of the warmth of the bed and into the lime bathroom that was across the landing. As he emerged from the bathroom he headed back to the room he had previously been in. On his way he noticed a photo embedded in a silver frame. He walked over to the shelf and picked up the photo of Danielle, Rebecca, Adam and Jay. He observed the photo carefully it looked recent. He took in the happiness that was evident from these four people's faces. Gently, he rubbed his thumb over Danielle's beaming face. He couldn't believe how happy she looked yet deep down how torn up she must have been feeling.  
  
Suddenly Matt felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped, causing himself to drop the picture, which landed abruptly on the carpeted floor. Matt spun around quickly and saw the welcoming face of Rebecca.  
  
"Sorry if I scared you," she apologised worried she had startled Matt.  
  
"No, not at all," he reassured her. "Did I wake you?" he asked concerned as he bent down to pick up the picture he had previously dropped.  
  
"No," Rebecca smiled. She looked at the picture Matt was retrieving off the ground. "That was a great day out," she commented.  
  
Matt smiled as his eyes wandered back over the picture. "She looks so happy," he stated as his eyes fell upon the image that was his daughter.  
  
"I know. She's a great kid, you must be relieved to have finally met her," she said thinking back to the conversation she had had with Danielle before she had ran away.  
  
"Yeh, I'm just sorry it came to this," Matt told her, putting the photo back upon the wooden shelf he had previously got it from.  
  
Rebecca turned around and walked down the stairs wrapping her silk dressing gown around her. Matt followed. He had only known Rebecca less then a day but he had warmed to her and he knew that Jeff liked her. "Before Dan went she said she was disappointed she wasn't given the chance to get to know you but she was afraid of hurting Adam and Jay's feelings," Rebecca told him as she walked into the kitchen. "She thought, since she didn't see you, that you didn't want anything to do with her," she added. She thought Matt should know this, as it might be some comfort to him, knowing that his daughter did care about him.  
  
Matt was touched. "I did want to get to know her, there were just obstacles," Matt said referring to Adam and Jay as the 'obstacles'. He'd decided against arguing with Adam and Jay, as he knew it wouldn't improve the situation one bit.  
  
"Coffee?" Rebecca asked switching on the white jug kettle.  
  
"Yeah, please," Matt replied. The fact that Dan thought he didn't want anything to do with him bugged him slightly. "Why did she think that?" Matt asked.  
  
"She said it was because of the day you took her backstage at the WWE event," Rebecca explained handing Matt a steaming hot cup of coffee.  
  
"Oh," Matt replied taking a sip of his coffee going into an uncontrollable train of thoughts.  
  
~~Author Note~~  
  
Sorry this is such a short, crappy chapter. I'll try to update more. I'm sorry I haven't been able to update much recently 


	15. Chapter 15

An hour after Matt and Rebecca had woken they were sitting in the living room chatting as Jeff slowly pulled himself out of bed.  
  
"Boy, can he sleep!" Rebecca commented as she heard the floorboards upstairs creak as Jeff clambered out of the warm bed.  
  
   
  
"Yeh, tell me about it," Matt agreed.  
  
   
  
They stayed in a comfortable silence until Jeff had managed to walk down the stairs and into the sitting room fully dressed. "Morning," he greeted them through a yawn as he fell onto the settee, sending Rebecca, who was seated next to him, into the air.  
  
   
  
"Hi sleepy," Rebecca greeted once she was settled back down on the settee.  
  
   
  
"Hi Jeffro," Matt said, smiling at his younger brother.  
  
   
  
Suddenly the doorbell pierced the air and without waiting for someone to answer the outside door opened and shortly later so did the living room door to reveal the warn out looking Adam and Jay.  
  
   
  
"Hi," Adam greeted.  
  
Rebecca instantly stood up and pulled her friend into an embrace. After she had let go of Adam she hugged Jay while Matt and Jeff looked on.  
  
When the embrace between Rebecca and Adam had ended Adam eyed Matt suspiciously before sitting down. Jeff noticed this and looked at Matt to remind him not to start a fight, causing Matt to go against his intuition and smile politely at Adam. Adam looked shocked at Matt's reaction but didn't say anything as Jay sat down next to him.  
  
"So …" Rebecca said once she had sat down. The atmosphere in the room was getting very uncomfortable. "Where do you think we should look? You two know where Danielle might go better then anybody," she said looking at Adam and Jay.  
  
"I dunno. I thought I knew where she'd go but we looked there yesterday and she wasn't. What if anything's happened to her?" Jay replied. He was starting to fear the worst again.  
  
"Jay, don't think like that! We'll find her and she'll be ok," Rebecca reassured reaching over to her friend and placing her hand on his knee squeezing it gently for support.  
  
"We will," Jeff said supportively.  
  
Adam shoot Jeff an annoyed look as Jay smiled at Jeff for the first time in years.  
  
"Thanks Jeff," Jay said out of the blue.  
  
Jeff was taken back by Jay's sudden change of heart. He sat there with his mouth slightly open. He had expected to have his head snapped off by Jay or Adam. The younger Hardy felt an elbow in his ribs. He suddenly realized he had his mouth hanging open so he closed it and said: "It's ok man."  
  
Rebecca secretly smiled to herself. She felt a truce in the air.  
  
"I'm sorry about us falling else. We were always good mates," Jay said reminiscing.  
  
"Yeh," Jeff agreed.  
  
Matt looked at his younger brother. He was so proud of how despite everything that had happened between the four men Jeff had managed to bring about a possible end to the war.  
  
"Wot do you say we call an end to all this arguing? I've missed having you guys as mates. We've had some good times together and Danielle needs us," Jay suggested.  
  
Adam shot Jay a dirty look. He couldn't believe all that his best friend was saying. Hadn't just over of 8 years arguing said anything?? Jay caught Adam's eye and Adam's look softened upon seeing his friend mouth the word 'please'. Adam forced his head to nod 'yes' to show that he agreed despite his initial instinct telling him to say no.  
  
Jeff looked at his brother. He knew Matt might had a problem with everything going back to how it used to be before Kelly had caught Matt in bed with another girl but to his surprise when Jeff looked at his brother he saw a proud look in his brother's eyes. Matt nodded his head and smiled at Jeff.  
  
"Sure man," Jeff said, looking back at Jay.  
  
"Aww, I'm so proud of you guys," Rebecca said, diving off the settee pulling both Adam and Jay into a powerful embrace. 


	16. Chapter 16

"Ok," Rebecca said, standing up, taking a deep breath. "How about we split up to look for Dan? This way we'll cover more ground," she said, taking control of the situation.  
  
The rest of the group nodded.  
  
"I'll go with Jay," Adam suggested.  
  
"Yeah ok," Rebecca agreed. "Jeff, do you want to come with me?" she asked hopefully. Jeff seemed like a really interesting guy and she wanted to get to know him better.  
  
Jeff looked unsurely at his elder brother. He wanted to go with Rebecca but he wasn't sure if Matt wanted him with him. Matt looked from his brother to Rebecca and then back to his brother. He nodded his head, signalling to Jeff that he should go with Rebecca. "Yeah, sure," Jeff agreed.  
  
"Do you mind being on your own?" Rebecca asked Matt.  
  
"No, course not," Matt told her. He was secretly glad he was on his own as he wanted some thinking time.  
  
.::2 Hours Later::.  
  
Adam, Jay, Matt, Jeff and Rebecca had been searching for Dan for the past two hours. Rebecca and Jeff were getting along like a house on fire while Matt, Jeff and Adam were trying to sort their heads out.  
  
"I can't believe Rebecca has gone with Jeff," Jay said, as he and Adam walked down a street on the outskirt of town.  
  
"Look man, I'm not so happy with their sudden return but there's nothing we can do. Look at the bright side, they'll be going back to Cameron soon," Adam said. He had been focusing on the thought of Matt and Jeff going back to Cameron since they had both arrived the day before.  
  
"Yeah I know but it's not that. I mean, what if anything happens between them?" Jay asked.  
  
"It won't. Rebecca's our friend and she wouldn't do anything to betray our friendship. You know that," Adam pointed out. This was true. Rebecca had refused to go out with guys because they didn't get on with either Adam or Jay so many times in the past.  
  
"Yeah, ok. Shall we look over there?" Jay asked looking to the left turning off the road they were walking along.  
  
"Yeh, Jenny lives down there doesn't she?" Adam asked as he and Jay walked towards the turning. Jenny was one of Dan's friends from school.  
  
"Yeah," Jay confirmed.  
  
.::A/N::.  
  
I'm sorry this chapter is really short (and boring!) but I'll get a longer and interesting one up ASAP. I've just been really busy recently and haven't been having too greater time but I'll try to get another chapter up soon! (and more on Dan will be in too! But I'm not telling you what or when! Lol) 


	17. Chapter 17

.::Meanwhile::.  
  
"So, what's it like on the road?" Rebecca asked Jeff. She had heard Adam and Jay talking about their time on the road from time to time and it seemed like a good way to start a conversation between her and Jeff.  
  
"It's ok, at times I wish that I didn't have to be there but it's worth it when you finally do reach your destination and get to perform in front of the fans," Jeff told her. "Sometimes I feel a bit down about having to be away from my friends and family but I wouldn't change it for the world." Jeff pushed a strand of green hair back, which had escaped his ponytail.  
  
"Yeah, I know it's hard being away from your friends and those you love," Rebecca told him.  
  
Jeff looked at Rebecca quizzically. He didn't know what she meant. "What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"Well, when I was little I had to move around a lot. My parents couldn't stay in one place long," Rebecca explained. She kept her emerald green eyes fixed on the ground as she spoke.  
  
"Why did your parents move a lot?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Work," Rebecca said simply.  
  
There was something about they way she said it that made Jeff think there was more to it then what Rebecca was telling him. He turned stopped walking and caught her hand in his, pulling her back. She faced him, hand in hand. Jeff wanted it to stay like this forever. It felt like the rest of the world didn't matter, just Becca and him. "Why?" Jeff asked, repeating his question.  
  
As Rebecca looked into Jeff's eyes her heart melted. She felt so safe. "They got into trouble, with gangsters. They would keep following us so we kept having to move," she looked sheepishly at the ground as her eyes began to fill with tears.  
  
Jeff noticed her eyes building with tears. He hated to see her like this. The youngest Hardy rapped his arm around the young women's shoulder and pulled her in for a hug. Rebecca returned the hug as the tears streamed down her face like mini rivers. "Sssh, it's ok," Jeff reassured. "It's all going to be ok," he told her. He could smell the engrossing sent of her hair, her sweet smelling perfume. He treasured the smells as he inhaled them.  
  
Rebecca lifted her head and looked at Jeff. "Eventually we couldn't run no more, they tracked us down. One night my Dad went to the pub . he didn't come back," she replied as fresh tears fell down her pretty face.  
  
"I ... I'm so sorry," Jeff said as he pulled her into him.  
  
Rebecca let her head rest on Jeff's strong chest as even more tears fell. "After that my Mum decided it wasn't safe for me to stay with her. I was 14 then. She sent me to live in Canada with Adam and his family, as they were friends of my mum. I haven't seen my mum since. I don't even know where she is," she sobbed.  
  
They stood there, in the middle of the street pavement, joined in an embrace as Rebecca cried away all the years of hurt she had suffered. Until then she had never been able to confide in anyone and she didn't understand why, after all the years, all the people, she had been able to confide in Jeff. Slowly, Rebecca raised her head and looked into Jeff's soulful eyes. Jeff looked back into hers. She pressed her lips on to his, Jeff didn't resist, and instead he deepened the kiss until it finally ended.  
  
"I'm sorry," Jeff apologised as realisation struck him.  
  
Rebecca pushed a strand of brown hair behind her ear. "No, it's my fault. That shouldn't have happened. I'm sorry," she apologised as she looked back at the ground.  
  
"Why shouldn't it have happened?" Jeff asked. He was glad that it had, as he really liked Rebecca. He was scared that she thought he had taken advantage of her.  
  
"Adam and Jay," Rebecca said simply.  
  
"You can't let them live you life for you," Jeff told her.  
  
"Yeah, I know but they've been really good to me," Rebecca told him but was cut off by Jeff kissing her again. She giggled slightly as his lipped brushed across hers. "Come on," she told him taking his hand. "We've gotta find Dan." 


	18. Chapter 18

As Matt walked along the windey road his preoccupied mind kept wondering, winding in and out just like the road he was walking along. He found it hard to concentrate on the task at hand when all he could think about was what would happen if his missing daughter wasn't found. His mind also kept trailing back to the court case and the verdict that would haunt him forever. Why had the jury granted that verdict? Only being allowed to see his daughter once a month provided he could get the time off work. In his mind, living for 8 years without knowing he had a daughter was better then knowing he had one was his and never being allowed too see or speak to her. He had missed out on so much of her life so far, her birth, first words, first step, first day at school and all the other events he wished he had been there to witness. At the time he supposed Kelly, despite being fuelled by anger, thought she was doing the right thing. At the time they were both too young to have children and their jobs would have only made it harder but they would have found a way to look after and provide for Danielle as a family. He could only imagine what it was like for Kelly, walking on in him with the other girl after just finding out about Danielle. Although, in his mind it did not excuse the fact for Kelly living a lie. He was also mad Kelly had told Adam and Jay about his daughter before he even knew himself and now because of it Adam and Jay were standing in the way of him and his daughter forming a relationship and getting the chance to know each other. How would they like it if he did that to them?  
  
He was abruptly pulled out of his train of thoughts when he heard a rustling noise from a nearby bush. "Dan?" he instantly called out. "Dan, are you there?" he called as he rushed over to the medium sized bush. He rapidly began pulling the branches of the bush apart like a child at Christmas unwrapping presents. Suddenly a black tomcat dived out from amongst two large branches. "Dam you!" Matt cursed in disappointment. He sunk to the hard ground, "Dan, where are you?" he asked himself as he bought his knees up to his stomach and wrapped his hands protectively around them.  
  
After a couple of minutes he pulled himself together and let go of this legs. He took out his black cell phone and dialled in a number.  
  
"Hello?" a female voice on the other end asked as she picked up the phone.  
  
"Hey Aimes, it's me," Matt told her, he used his free left hand to pull a strand of his long, curly black hair out of his eyes.  
  
"Oh, hey Matt," Amy greeted a bit surprised. "Are you ok? Have you found Dan? You don't sound too good."  
  
"I'm just a bit fed-up that's all. I thought I'd found Dan but it turned out it was just some stupid tomcat. Adam and Jay are being Adam and Jay and Jeff is trying to 'get it on' with one of Adam and Jay's best friends, the person that's putting us up - Rebecca. I guess I just feel a bit lonely and useless," he told her.  
  
"Aww Matt," Amy said sympathetically. "Your not useless. You're far from useless. Just ignore Adam and Jay and let Jeff do what ever he's gotta do! You know Jeff, he's just still trying to handle his hormone rush and it's taking him a little longer then most!"  
  
Matt laughed. He felt so much better now he had spoke to Amy. She always made him feel like he belonged on this cruel planet. Amy was his best friend and she always knew the right things to say. "Yea, I guess your right. You know Jeff, anything that walks and has a pretty face he'll go for," he laughed silently. Remembering the other week when Jeff had tried it on with a pretty blonde. All of a sudden a guy about the same build and shape as the Undertaker came up behind the girl. It turned out the girl was spoken for and Jeff got a slap from the girl and a black eye from the guy for all his troubles. "I feel so much better now I've spoken to you," he told her.  
  
"Good!" the red head said happily.  
  
Matt stood up and started to walk, continuing his what seemed forever- lasting search. 


	19. Chapter 19

It had been two days since Dan disappeared and still there was no sign of her. Together, Matt, Jeff, Rebecca, Jay and Adam had covered all the local area including parks and any other possible places the eight-year-old could be. They had also phoned all her friends and still they were nowhere near closer to finding her. Rebecca and Jeff were continuing their relationship in secret, not wanting Jay or Adam to find out, scared of their reaction.  
  
It was 8am as Jeff clambered out of bed. Jeff rubbed the sleep out of his emerald green eyes as he walked sleepily out of the wooden bedroom door. As he walked across the landing towards the bathroom he was half asleep. Suddenly he felt his body walk into something warm, he opened his eyes abruptly to see the delicate figure of Rebecca. "Hello there," he said, cradling the brunette in his muscular arms.  
  
"Good morning," Rebecca said softly. She kissed Jeff gently and then playfully pulled away as Jeff returned the kiss.  
  
"Is that all I'm getting this morning?" Jeff asked, playfully pouting.  
  
"I wouldn't complain if I were you," Rebecca said, giggling as she playfully touched Jeff on the nose.  
  
Jeff grinned and kissed Rebecca again. This time Rebecca deepened the kiss as the bedroom door opened and out stepped Matt.  
  
"Oh . erm . I'm sorry," Matt said quickly as he saw the young couple.  
  
Rebecca and Jeff turned quickly to look at Matt. Rebecca pulled her lilac, silk dressing gown around her and rushed of into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She was blushing with embarrassment.  
  
"Jeff?" Matt questioned. "Are you two an item now?"  
  
"Erm . well . sorta," Jeff stuttered.  
  
"How long?" Matt questioned. He could tell that the kiss he had witnessed hadn't been the first. He was disappointed that Jeff hadn't told him.  
  
"Not that long, only a couple of days," Jeff told his elder brother. He could tell Matt was disappointed that the relationship had been hidden from him for so long. "I wanted to tell you but we don't want Adam or Jay to find out . yet. You know how they are. They'd freak and what with Dan missing we don't want that to happen as it might make the situation worse," Jeff explained.  
  
"Dude, it's ok. I'm pleased for you. I know you like Rebecca," he told his younger sibling. Truth was, he wasn't pleased for Jeff as it would only cause more problems but he knew that his brother wanted to be with Rebecca so he wouldn't say anything.  
  
.::Author's note::.  
  
I'm sorry this chapter is so short and that it's been a while since I've updated. A lot of things have been going on recently and what with having to get my site back up again I haven't had much time to write. I will get the next chapter up sooner, I promise.  
  
I was also wondering what you would like to happen in this fic as I had an ending in mind but I want to know what you want to happen and I promise I wont kill anyone this time! Although I could bring Brock Lesnar into it and kill him . hmmmm. Nah just kiddin! It mite make the fic even worse then it already is, lol! Please submit what you would like to happen in/as reviews.  
  
Thankz!  
  
===Kayleigh ===  
  
PS.  
  
Jeff should be Hardcore Champ! Dam Tommy Dreamer and that other guy!  
  
That's enough of my rambling!  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
Byeeeeeeeeeeee! 


	20. Chapter 20

"I can't take this anymore," Jay stated. He was walking back and forth on the sandy coloured carpet. "She's been gone 3 days! Anything could've happened too her. We should tell the Police."  
  
"I know you're probably right but it just doesn't sound like such a great idea," Matt said quickly. Just like everyone else in the living room (Rebecca, Jeff, Jay and Adam), Matt had thought about informing the Police about Danielle disappearing but there was always a little voice in the back of his mind telling him not to. It seemed like every time a young child went missing and the Police got involved that child would be found dead.  
  
Adam threw Matt an unfriendly look, which Matt shot back at the Canadian. "We've tried to find her but the bottom line is we can't. Maybe the Police would do a better job then us," Adam told the group.  
  
Jay looked at his best friend unsure. He wasn't sure if what Adam had just said was what he really felt, deep down or just to annoy his long-term enemy, Matt.  
  
The dislike and hatred between Matt and Adam had emerged ages ago, before Danielle had even been born. Both the Canadian and the American had fancied Dan's mother, Kelly. Although Kelly had always seen Adam as a best friend rather then a boyfriend so Matt had 'got the girl'. The hatred grew on the fateful morning Kelly had found out she was expecting Matt's child. Eventually, she worked up the courage to tell the Father-to-be but once she had arrived at his house in Cameron, North Carolina she had caught the young Matt being unfaithful. Without telling Matt about the baby the young Mother started packing along with the help of Adam and Jay she moved to Rockingham in the great American state of North Carolina. After just over 8 long, important years, Kelly made the decision to tell Matt about his daughter, much to Adam's objection. Once Kelly had arrived in Cameron she told Matt about his daughter. Matt was upset that his daughter had been kept as a secret but he didn't live for the past or future, he lived for the moment. He concentrated on Dan and not what had happened. One night filled with argument and upset, it had all got too much for Kelly so she left the hotel room to get her head sorted out as so many things were going through her mind. Kelly spent the night sleeping on a park bench until she had decided to go back to the hotel to face Adam and Matt. Meanwhile, Adam and Matt had been waiting up for Kelly to return but she hadn't. On the morning Matt had decided to go out to get a change of clothes. As he pulled out of the car park in his car he hit somebody - a young woman - Kelly. Despite it being an unfortunate accident, Adam had always blamed Matt for Kelly's death.  
  
After hours of discussion the group of adults decided to inform the Police about Danielle's disappearance. The Police came over as soon as they were told and asked the Superstars and their friend about the young girl going missing. The Police were extremely helpful and put the situation into perspective. Dan had been missing a long time for an eight year old and even if she did go freely now she might not be free.  
  
The Police started a search shortly after they arrived and began scarring the neighborhood and surround area. 


	21. Chapter 21

Matt, Adam and Jay along with the Police and help from some of the residents of the local community were searching the area for any sign of Danielle. The possibility that the eight-year-old had now been kidnapped had not been ruled out by the Police, which meant the press had become involved, causing Danielle's disappearance to be all over the news and papers.  
  
Jeff and Rebecca were at Rebecca's house waiting for any news about Danielle as the Police had told someone to say at each of the houses (Rebecca's and Adam and Jays which had once belonged to Kelly) encase Danielle tried to contact them. There was a Police Officer at Adam and Jays; the officer was also searching the house for any clues as to Danielle's whereabouts.  
  
"Jeff, this is horrible," Rebecca began to sob. She buried her head in Jeff's muscular chest that was covered by a t-shirt. The t-shirt was a light blue and Jeff had cut zigzags along the bottom and on the dark blue sleeves. His green and blue hair hung freely down his back.  
  
"Honey, I know it is but they'll find her, it's only a matter of time before they do," he told his girlfriend. He gently rubbed her back as she continued to cry mini rivers.  
  
"What if they're right and she had been kidnapped? What then? What if she's dead?" the brunette asked in-between sobs. Her soft voice was muffled.  
  
"Sweetie, stop with the 'what's. If everyone thought like that then the world would never get anywhere and we'd all be living in the past, blaming ourselves for everything bad that happened," he wrapped his arm protectively around her delicate shoulders, holding her close. "Whatever happens happens for a reason. Just like Danielle disappearance. Sure, it's a terrible thing to happen but look what's happened because of it. Matt is probably going to become closer to his daughter and I've met and fell in love with you."  
  
"What did you just say?" Rebecca asked. She lifted her head up to look at her boyfriend. The tears that were flowing had stopped coming at such a fast pace.  
  
"I said whatever happens happens for a reason," Jeff told her innocently.  
  
"No, after that," she told him, linking her arms around his waste. She had stopped crying now but her tanned face was tear stained and tears tracks running down her checks.  
  
Jeff suddenly realised what his girlfriend meant. "I said I love you," he said stroking her soft hair like he would his dog, Liger.  
  
"Aww, Jeff," Rebecca said slightly shocked. She knew Jeff cared about her but she didn't know if his feelings towards her were love, after all they hadn't been dating long. "I love you too," she replied, pulling him in for a kiss as her eyes began to water with emotion.  
  
As the couple kissed passionately, neither of them heard the door into the room to the side of them open. 


	22. Chapter 22

.::Meanwhile::. "Mr. Copeland, Mr. Resso," a young American Police Officer said formally as he approached Adam and Jay. The Officer looked no older then 25 with short blonde hair that was in styled in curtains.  
  
"Yes officer?" Adam asked.  
  
"Would you mind confirming what Danielle had on last Monday when she disappeared?" the American asked politely.  
  
"Sure but why?" Jay asked slightly confused by the request the Officer was making.  
  
"Can you please confirm the garments Danielle was wearing first?" the Officer asked again.  
  
"Erm. yeah, ok," Adam replied realizing they wouldn't find out why the information was wanted unless they co-operated first. "She had a small black tank top. On the front I think it said 'I'm an angel .' and it had a halo above the writing and on the back it had 'Really' and that had devil horns either side."  
  
"Yeah, and she had a pair of blue denim jeans that had press-studs up the legs to about the knee and there were three of them too, instead of a zip and then there's a button," Jay told the Officer. He was egger to find out why this was relevant at this point in the search.  
  
"She also had white addidas trainers," Adam recalled. He could picture Danielle clearly in his mind when they had left her at Rebecca's house on the fateful day.  
  
"Anything else? A cardigan or coat for example?" the Officer asked curiously.  
  
Both Canadians thought in silence until Jay spoke. "Yes, she had a white cardigan and it had white fur around the collar," he said, suddenly remembering.  
  
The Police Officer looked slightly shaken by this information. "Could you excuse me for a moment?" he asked.  
  
"What? Why? What's going on?" Adam called out as the young man walked over to the Police Sergeant in-charge of the search. "I don't like this . I don't like it one bit," he told Jay.  
  
"Me neither but lets just find out what's going on first until we starting loosing it," Jay advised, doing his best to keep a level head.  
  
After a short conversation, the Sergeant walked away from his Officer and over to Adam and Jay. "Hi, Adam, Jay," he said, addressing Adam and Jay. They had met before since the Sergeant was in-charge of the search for Danielle. The Sergeant himself looked about 40 years old. He had mousy coloured hair that was covered by a Police hat. He had a weary face and a small neat moustache.  
  
"What's going on?" Adam asked. He was thinking the worst.  
  
"We haven't got anything concert but we have found a cardigan that matches the description of the one you told my Officer Danielle was wearing when she went missing."  
  
"What's that mean?" Jay asked.  
  
"Well. concerning the search, it means that if that is the garment Danielle was wearing, she has been here. We will take it to a near-by lab for forensic and compare if to another item of Danielle's clothing to see if it belonged to her, if that's ok with you."  
  
"Yeah, sure," Jay said. He was shocked by the news he had just been told. Danielle had been in this park once she had gone. That meant she must have been cutting through it and they only other place it lead was out of town. "When do you want the clothing?"  
  
"As soon as possible if you don't mind," the Policeman told him.  
  
"Oh, ok," Jay paused to think. "I'd better go back and tell Rebecca what's happened. I could get on then?"  
  
"If you could that would be great."  
  
"Ok, I'll go now then. Ad, are you ok?" Jay questioned, turning to his best friend. "You haven't said anything."  
  
"Yeah," Adam replied, pulling himself out of his shocked state upon hearing his name. "Sorry man, what were you saying?"  
  
"I'm going to go to Becca's and tell her what's happened and then I'm gonna pick up an item of clothing for these guys," he said referring to the Police. "Will you be ok here?"  
  
"Yea, I'll be fine, I'll help out here some more. You know see if we can get any closer to finding her before sunset," Adam reassured.  
  
"Ok. Do you think we should let Matt know?" Jay asked. As he said the last 3 words he cringed.  
  
"I'm sure Jeff'll do that," Adam replied, he wasn't happy with Matt having anything to do with Danielle but it seemed like he didn't have any other choice.  
  
"Ok. I'll see you later," Jay told his best friend as he walked towards the park exit.  
  
"Yeah, bye!" Adam called after him. 


	23. Chapter 23

It had been two hours since Jay's jealous explosion and Matt came bursting through the doors into the house Rebecca owned. "Guys?" he called out in his rich southern accent. "Where are you?" he asked as he walked into the lounge to find it was empty.  
  
Jeff came walking through the hallway silently and positioned himself behind Matt. Matt decided to look in the house's well-kept garden so he turned around so he could go back outside. When he saw Jeff standing behind him it startled him and caused him to jump in shock. "Oh my God Jeff!" he yelled. "You scared the hell out of me!"  
  
Jeff looked at his elder brother and burst out laughing. "Man, you should see you're face. You look you've seen a ghost," he said between laughter.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny. Now can we grow up?" Matt asked. Normally he didn't mind Jeff being childish but he had something important to discus with Rebecca and Jeff regarding the most important thing in his life at that moment in time - his daughter Danielle. "Where's Rebecca?"  
  
"Oh," Jeff took a deep breath to sub-side his laughter. "She's in the garden. She's a bit upset because Jay came around earlier and sorta . erm . caught us? And he wasn't too happy to say the least. He asked Becca if he and Adam really meant that little to her and stuff like that. I think he feels like she's betrayed them by dating me," Jeff explained as he led his elder brother out to the garden.  
  
"Poor Becky but you guys knew Jay and Adam wouldn't take kindly to the news that you two were an item," Matt told him, pointing out the information the whole world knew.  
  
"Yeah, I know but what he said to her really upset her. I mean, they're like brothers to her yet sometimes they treat her like shit. They won't let her be independent and make her own decisions especially when it comes to dating," Jeff shuck his head, he couldn't understand it. Even if Jay did fancy her he didn't have the nerve to tell her so he shouldn't wreck Rebecca's happiness with other men.  
  
"Yeah but you know why that is. Jay fancies her. I had the same problem with Adam when I was seeing Kelly, remember?" spoke the voice of experience.  
  
As they walked around the corner they're eyes fell upon the small figure of Rebecca. She was sitting in a wooden fold up chair. Her long brown hair hung freely down her back, cascading over her shoulders. She wore a worn pair of blue denim jeans and a small red tank top that reviled her stomach and her belly button piercing. The emerald jewel in the belly bar glistened in the warm sun.  
  
"Hey," Matt said gently as he walked up to her. He sat down in one of the nearby chairs as Jeff hugged his girlfriend and sat down next to her. "You alright?" Matt asked.  
  
Rebecca forced a smile. "As best as you can be," she replied.  
  
"I'm going to cut to the chase," Matt explained. "Jay was meant to tell you earlier but he didn't cause . erm . other things came up. Anyway, the Police discovered the cardigan that Dan was wearing when she went. It was found in the park. But within the past hour, something like that, an old lady has phoned the Police, reporting a young girl matching Dan's description being taken into a house not to far away from the opposite side of the park a day after Danielle went missing."  
  
Rebecca let out a small gasp and Jeff placed his hand on top of hers.  
  
"The Police are going to go and search the house and take the people that own it in for questioning," Matt carried on.  
  
"Where is everyone now?" Rebecca asked.  
  
"They are either down at the park or at the Police station," Matt replied.  
  
"Come on then, we can't just sit around her we need to get down there," Rebecca told them, diving off he seat. She ran into the house and grabbed her keys and then sped out again, closing the door behind her. "We'll take my car," she told Matt and a speechless Jeff. 


	24. Chapter 24

trio of Matt, Jeff and Rebecca pulled up in Rebecca's silver BMW and rushed out of the car up to the grassy surface where a group of Police Officers were standing in a huddle.  
  
Rebecca ran up them with Jeff and Matt close behind. "What's going on?" she asked impatiently.  
  
A shocked Policeman turned around to face Rebecca, he was only young and had just joined the force. "Could you hang on a moment and I'll get the Chief to tell you what's happening?"  
  
Rebecca was shocked by him being so polite. "Ok, thanks," she said as he walked away and up to a man who looked about 50.  
  
Jeff stood behind Rebecca and took her dainty left hand in his and wrapped his other arm around her shoulder.  
  
The older Chief walked over to the three NC residents. "Hi, I'm Chief Jennings and I've took over the investigation for Danielle Roberts."  
  
"Hi, I'm Matt Hardy, Danielle's father and this is my brother Jeff and his girlfriend Rebecca Taylor," Matt said introducing them.  
  
"What's happening? How come you have taken over the search for Danielle?" Rebecca asked impatiently. She walked forward, causing Jeff to loose his grip on her. She didn't mean to sound rude, she just wanted answers and she wanted them then and there. "I'm sorry," Rebecca said as she realised how rude she must have sounded. "I don't mean to sound rude, I just want to know what's happening. We've all been so worried about Danielle and she's been gone so long that any little step sounds like a major leap."  
  
"It's ok Miss. Taylor. I understand how you feel. We have lots of worried parents and friends of children that go missing and it's extremely worrying for all of them but you need to remember, Danielle's been missing 4days, it's likely she has been kidnapped but I still believe she is alive and that's what we need to concentrate on," Chief Jennings explained to not only Rebecca but Matt and Jeff.  
  
Rebecca, Matt and Jeff stood in silence, thinking about what the Police Officer in front of them had just told them, until Matt spoke. "So there's a chance that she could still be alive even if she has been abducted?" he asked slowly.  
  
"Yes, before the new evidence was discovered the change that your daughter had been abducted was a very high possibility whereas now we are almost certain she is still alive," he explained, confusing the 3 people who loved Danielle more then life it's self.  
  
"Hang on. What do you mean 'before the new evidence was discovered'? What exactly is the new evidence?" Jeff asked confused. He understood that an old woman had phoned in reporting a girl of Danielle's age being sighted and a cardigan belonging to Dan had been found but what the Chief was telling him didn't seem to make much sense.  
  
"I'm sorry, you must not know," the Chief realised. He thought that Matt, Jeff and Rebecca had been informed of all the new developments by one of his Officers. "Earlier today a cardigan was discovered which we expect was the one Danielle was wearing when she disappeared 4days ago. However, we can not be certain so Mr. Resso went back for another item of Danielle's clothing that we could use for a forensic test. We presumed he told you what was happening then," he looked at them questioningly.  
  
"No, he didn't tell us. Something else . erm . happened," Jeff replied. He stepped forward next to Rebecca again, taking her hand supportively.  
  
"Oh, ok. We just presumed that you had been informed. The item was a cardigan and it was found just over there," Chief Jennings turned around to look at the patch of land that was now sectioned off. "A short while after we were informed by the Station that an old lady has phoned in, saying that she saw one of the Missing posters of Danielle. When she looked at the photo she recognized the photo of Danielle and realized she had seen her not so long back with a man. The date she gave was the day after Danielle went missing. They say things come in threes and I believe this proves they are right. Later anther women saw a news broadcast about Danielle going missing and she decided to phone in. She reported that a man, living a few roads away from where she lived, had dragged a crying girl into his house. The girl too fitted Danielle's description and the man also fitted the description of the man we had been given."  
  
The trio stood in silence, trying to digest everything that they had just been told. Even though Matt knew Danielle had been sighed and an item of her clothing had been discovered he didn't know about a man forcing her, crying in a house. He wanted to find the man and tear out his insides.  
  
"What's going to happen now?" Jeff asked. He draped his free arm around Rebecca's shoulders and she placed her hand on his.  
  
"We've spoke to our Police Station and we're waiting for word on what we can do, which we should be informed at very soon. Until then we're just going to have to sit tight," Chief Jennings told them.  
  
"Can you inform us as soon as you hear anything?" Matt asked.  
  
"Sure Mr. Hardy," the Chief replied. "I'm sorry you wasn't informed before, Mr. Resso said he would otherwise I, myself would have told you."  
  
Matt nodded. "Thank you," was all he managed to say before a young officer who was huddled in a group with more officers turned around and called out to the Chief.  
  
"Excuse me," the Chief said politely before turning around and rushing over to join his colleagues. 


	25. Chapter 25

Chief Jennings was speaking eagerly to his group of Officers, occasionally glancing at Matt, Jeff and Amy. Just hidden from view of the threesome were Adam and Jay, sitting on a park bench.  
  
"I still don't believe it, Jay," Adam told Jay. Adam still couldn't believe Jeff and Rebecca was an item. "They lied to us, man. I never thought Rebecca would do that too us. Not after all we've been through together."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Jay replied. "You know, it's a bit like deja-vou."  
  
"How you mean?" Adam asked, confused by his friend's comment.  
  
"Well, look at what happened with Kelly. Everyone knew you liked her yet she chose Matt. I like Rebecca and she's with Jeff. Maybe all this is trying to tell us something," Jay stated.  
  
"What'd you mean?" Adam asked. He still didn't understand what Jay was telling him. His young face with mixed with confusion.  
  
"In the end the Hardy Boyz always beat Edge and Christian," Jay replied. Using their WWE characters was the best way of putting what he was trying to say.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right in away," Adam replied. He agreed slightly with what Jay was telling him but he believed occasionally he and Jay won. After all, who was there when Danielle took her first steps or said her first word? "What do you think we should do?" Adam asked. In-return for his question Jay answered with a look of deep confusion. "Becca," Adam replied simply.  
  
"Oh, I don't know man. I mean, it's her life but she lied to us and with Jeff Hardy of all people!" Jay replied. The thought of Rebecca and Jeff together still turned his stomach.  
  
The blonde Canadians sat in silence for a while, thinking about everything that had happened in the past day. From Rebecca being dishonest towards them to Danielle's found cardigan. Thinking of Danielle made Jay wonder if there had been any more news regarding her disappearance. "I'm gonna go find out if there's any news," Jay said, standing up from the wooden park bench.  
  
"Wait up, I'll come with you," Adam replied. He stood up, stretching his long, toned legs.  
  
They began to walk along the concrete path that was carved out in the grass. Jay suddenly spotted Jeff in the distance. As soon as Jay saw Jeff's arm rapped around Rebecca's shoulder Jay's blood began to boil. "Look!" Jay told Adam, outraged.  
  
"Man, just ignore them," Adam advised his friend when he saw what was making Jay so angry.  
  
Jay didn't take Adam's advice. Instead he kept his eyes trained on the shape of Jeff Hardy. Unexpectedly, Matt looked up. Matt said something to Jeff which caused Jeff and Rebecca to also look. As soon as Rebecca saw Adam and Jay she moved closer to Jeff. Still, Jay didn't stop staring. This angered Jeff, didn't Jay know how much he was upsetting Rebecca?"  
  
"This isn't some sort of freak show you know!" Jeff hollered angrily to Jay.  
  
This caused Jay to come out of his trance. "Oh, sorry, I thought I saw you!" Jay called back to Jeff.  
  
"Why you -" Jeff yelled. Before anyone could do anything to prevent Jeff from reacting he had lunched himself, sprinting across the park towards the figures of Adam and Jay.  
  
Matt sprinted after his youngest brother with Rebecca close behind. "Jeff! Don't!" Matt caught Jeff just after Jeff had lunged on Jay and they were brawling on the hard ground. Matt pulled his brother of off Jay but Jay lunged back on Jeff. Matt pulled his brother even farther away and shoved him in Rebecca's direction. Matt stood in between Jeff and Adam and Jay hoping to prevent any further attacks. "This isn't the time!" Matt told them. "Do you do anything but think about yourself?" he asked Adam and Jay.  
  
Jay went to yell something back but Rebecca spoke. "You guys have been like brothers to me," she told them. "And I love you with all my heart but if you're going to act like little kids then I don't want anything to do with you until you grow up!" She turned quickly on her heels, grabbing Jeff's hand, pulling him away. Matt followed after shooting another dangerous look at the Canadians. If looks could kill neither Matt, Jeff, Adam or Jay would be alive. ===Author's Note=== I'm sorry this chapter is a bit crappy! I promise the next one will be better and I will get it up sooner then I got this one up! Lol  
  
Plz review 


	26. Chapter 26

Chief Jennings left the group of officers he was engaged in conversation with and walked over to Matt, Jeff and Amy. Jeff was still angry from the clash with Adam and Jay. It was unlike Jeff to become angry and violent, he was normally so calm and collected. In a way it showed how much he cared for Rebecca, enough to cause a change in his personality.  
  
"Hi, Mr. Hardy, Mr. Hardy and Miss. Taylor," Chief Jennings greeted, approaching them.  
  
"Hi, Chief Jennings," Matt greeted. "Is there any news?"  
  
"Yes, but I'm not sure if it's what you want to hear," The Chief replied honestly. "The station has been in touch and they say that they are almost certain Danielle is in the house."  
  
"Is she ok?" Rebecca asked hurriedly. Her eyes shone with hope.  
  
"We are not sure at this stage," The Chief said before being rudely interrupted by Adam and Jay.  
  
"What's happened? Is there any news?" Jay asked. He carefully avoided Jeff and stood as far away as he possibly could from the blue haired man.  
  
"Mr. Jennings was just explaining," Matt said heatedly. He didn't like Adam or Jay being around but he knew he had no choice.  
  
Rebecca looked at her boyfriend. She saw a fire spark in his incredible emerald green eyes as soon as Jay and Adam had approached. She held his hand. At least then she knew that Jeff wouldn't do anything because he was reminded she was there. Jeff reassuringly squeezed Rebecca's hand then continued to hold her hand supportively.  
  
"Anyway," Chief Jennings continued. He didn't mean to sound rude towards Adam or Jay but he thought it would be better to continue with the latest news instead of going back repeating it. Even though he hadn't spent much time in the company of Jeff, Matt, Rebecca, Adam or Jay he could feel the tension as soon as Jay had spoke. "We're going to seal of the area around the house, call in the armed police and a negotiator."  
  
"Whoa," Matt interrupted. "Professionally gunned Police? Why?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. The man who is thought to be holding Danielle has got a previous record of handling fire arms. We believe we need the professional Police who are specially trained in guns with us just encase a fire arm has a possibility of being used. It's as much for our safety as Danielle's. It would be best if you guys all stayed in the same place so we can contact you as soon as any developments are made," he paused. In the space of a few minutes Matt, Jeff, Adam, Jay and Rebecca had learned Danielle was most likely being held against her will by a man who had a record of using fire arms. It was a lot for everybody to take it. "I'm afraid I also feel I have to tell you this. As you know, missing posters went up for Danielle and appeals had been made but nobody knew about her family because of your celebrity statuses. Along with the help from Mr. McMahon you decided it would be best to keep that quiet as the Press would be taking even more interest and not just regarding Danielle's safe return. Probably rutting through you're personal lives, dragging up things you don't want to be dragged up. Unfortunately the Press have found out."  
  
Adam nodded. "Thanks for warning us."  
  
Chief Jennings nodded before walking away.  
  
The group stood in silence. Trying to digest everything they had been told. Matt was the first to speak.  
  
"Excuse me," Matt said, walking away from the group. As he walked he ran a weary hand through his long black hair and pulled out a mobile phone.  
  
"Who's he phoning?" Rebecca asked.  
  
"Amy probably," Jeff replied. "I better let Dad know. Hey, you ain't got any skittles have you? I could do with some."  
  
Rebecca shot him a confused look.  
  
"Comfort food for nerves," Jeff replied innocently.  
  
"Yeh," Rebecca smiled slightly. She reached down into the pocket of her black jeans and pulled out a pack of skittles. She chucked them at Jeff. "There, now go tell Gill. I'll wait here for you."  
  
Jeff walked off. He opened the bag of skittles Rebecca had given him while pulling a mobile phone out of one of the pockets of his red cargo pants.  
  
Rebecca watched Jeff walk away before turning to the two Canadians. "What are you two going to do?"  
  
"Dunno. Go home probably. Wait for news there," Jay replied.  
  
"Look, why don't you come back to mine? We can all wait there," Rebecca offered. Begging them with her eyes.  
  
Adam and Jay thought about the offer before swallowing their pride. ==Author's Note===  
  
Hey, sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I wrote it but then the site went down and I couldn't get back on it for a while and then when I went to put it on yesterday I found I hadn't saved it (I can't believe I forgot to save it). So I had to write it all over again.  
  
Next chapter should be up soon.  
  
By the way, I don't own any of the characters used in this fic or in Times Change, only Rebecca, Kelly, Danielle and the Police officers. Matt, Jeff, Adam and Jay own their selves and any songs used belongs to the band that wrote them (Creed). Oh yeah, and I own the kidnapper too. Lol, that's it!  
  
I hope you like the fic, please review. Sorry the Author's note bit was so long. 


	27. Chapter 27

Matt, Jeff and Rebecca sat in Rebecca's living room. Rebecca was sitting on Jeff's lap, all of them were anticipating the worst. The radio station played softly in the background, attempting to take their minds of Danielle and relax them but it failed miserably. All it seemed to do was play songs that made them think even more of Danielle then they would if the radio had been off.  
  
"I've got to phone Amy," Matt told his brother and Rebecca.  
  
Jeff continued to stair into space, Rebecca nodded for both of them.  
  
Matt stood-up and walked out of the room, pulling out his mobile phone.  
  
There was a soft knock on the outside door. Rebecca instantly dived to her feet. "I'll get it," she told Jeff even though he wasn't paying any attention. Rebecca was glad of the distraction. As Rebecca walked down the corridor towards the door where the knocking was coming from she overheard on Matt talking to Amy on the phone, apart from that all was silent in the medium sized house.  
  
Rebecca pulled open the heavy wooden door to reveal Adam and Jay. Rebecca smiled, she was glad Adam and Jay had swallowed their pride and decided to come. She threw herself at the two Canadians, wrapping them both in a welcoming embrace. "I'm glad you two came," she said letting go of them.  
  
"Well, we thought it might be better if we came here instead of hanging around at home," Adam said, trying to remain macho, hiding the fact that he and Jay wanted to be in the company of Rebecca when they received any news.  
  
"Yeh," Rebecca replied. She didn't believe what Adam had said, she knew them both too well. "Are you going to come in or stand out there?" she asked, stepping aside so the two blondes could get through.  
  
"'Becca, are you sure this is a good idea, what with Matt and Jeff?" Jay question nervously, thinking about the earlier disagreement at the park.  
  
"Yea, they know that you two should be here, you have as much right as them. You're my best friends and I want you here but even more importantly, I'm sure when Dan comes home she'll want to see you," Rebecca replied. Most of Jay's uncertainties dissolved as Rebecca grabbed him by the sleeve of his black Adidas sweater and pulled him into the warm.  
  
Adam stepped into the hallway, closing the door behind him. Rebecca led the two men down the hallway towards the living room. Matt could still be heard talking to Amy on the phone in one of the rooms.  
  
"Who's Matt talking to?" Adam asked as they past the room Matt was in.  
  
"Amy I think," Rebecca replied. She had only met Amy the occasional time she had gone with Jay and Adam to work and at Kelly's funeral but she knew Matt thought a lot of her. "He seems to really miss her, it's a shame she couldn't be here."  
  
"Why isn't she here? Matt, Jeff and her are really close," Adam asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," Rebecca replied. The brunette opened the door that led into the living room. Fire-fly by InMe washed gently over them. Jeff looked-up from where he was sitting on the sofa. "Oh, hi," he said through gritted teeth when he saw Adam and Jay.  
  
"Hi," Adam and Jay replied in unison as they sat down.  
  
"Jeff, why isn't Amy here?" Rebecca asked in relation to the conversation that had previously taken place.  
  
"She had to work RAW and SmackDown! Vince wouldn't give her the time off like he did me and Matt," Jeff responded. "Why babe?"  
  
Rebecca walked-up to Jeff and sat back on his lap. "Oh, it's just you, Matt and her are meant to be really close, I just wondered why she wasn't her," Rebecca replied simply.  
  
"When Matt got off the phone to her last night, he said she was going to come down after the SmackDown tapings," Jeff told them. "You'll probably loose Matt when she comes, them two are as thick as thieves."  
  
"Why?" Rebecca asked, running her hand through Jeff's electric blue hair.  
  
"She's gonna stay in a hotel so Matt'll probably stay there too," Jeff replied as if it was common knowledge.  
  
"Oh," Rebecca replied, slightly shocked. She knew Matt and Jeff wouldn't be staying with her very long but she didn't want either of them to leave, she liked having them around. "She could stay here, if you guys want," she offered.  
  
"Are you sure?" You've only got 3 bedrooms though," Jeff pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, I know. You and Matt could share," she stated.  
  
"Aww, but he snores!" Jeff protested. "Couldn't I sleep with you? I could replace your teddy," he offered.  
  
"Down boy," Rebecca joked as the door opened. 


	28. Chapter 28

The door swung open and Matt walked into the room where the 3 Superstars and Rebecca were sitting. The oldest Hardy's chocolate brown eyes locked with those of Adam's. Deciding not to make a big deal out of Adam and Jay being in the room, Matt walked over to a seat as far away as he could from Adam and Jay but still close enough to be involved in their conversations if any took place.  
  
"Matt, you ok?" Rebecca asked as Matt sat down. 'I hope Adam, Jay and Matt aren't going to kick off,' she thought as Matt and Adam kept their eyes locked on each other as if they were sizing each other up. "Yea," Matt said, he tore his incredible eyes of Adam's and faced his brother and Rebecca. "I was talking to Amy. I'm not sure if I told you but she was going to come down as soon as Vince gave her time off."  
  
"Jeff told me," Rebecca stated.  
  
"Oh," Matt sighed. Rebecca had been so good to both him and Jeff that he felt bad about not informing her of his plans. "Well, Vince has finally given her time off. At first he thought loosing all three members of Team eXtreme and Edge and Christian would be too much of a shock for the WWE fans. Trish and Amies have come to an arrangement with Vince so that Amy can come down," he explained. He knew he didn't have to go into so much depth but he thought it was only fair for Rebecca to know what was happening since she had been kept in the dark. "So . erm . Amy's gonna come down and stay in a hotel and I said I'd stay there with her." Rebecca was a little shocked. She had only just found out Amy was planning on coming so she didn't expect it so soon. "She's really coming? When?" Jeff asked, bolting up right happily in his seat, knocking Rebecca of his lap. He wrapped his arm around his girlfriend and pulled her back onto his lap.  
  
"She's packing now, so soon," he explained.  
  
"What's happening to Liger and Zeuz? And my plants?" Jeff inquired. Amy was meant to be looking after his dog - Liger - and iguana - Zeuz - since the WWE shows were on the boarder of North and South Carolina meaning Amy could return home every day.  
  
"Don't worry about Amy's dog," Matt said mockingly. "And Jeff, it may have escaped your notice but you're plants are fake," he said, emphasising the fake.  
  
"Yeah, I know that silly but they might fall down or something," Jeff replied seriously concerned about the well being of his fake plants.  
  
"Jeff, trust me, your pieces of man-made fabric will be ok. Dad's looking after the dogs and Shannon is looking after Zeuz, either him or Crystal are going to check in everyday to feed him and whatever else needs to be done to him."  
  
"Oh great, he's going to kill him," Jeff muttered showing his faith in his best-friend. "He's blonde you know," he told Rebecca.  
  
Rebecca dared a glance at Adam and Jay, wondering if they'd taken Jeff's joking comment the wrong way but luckily they hadn't. "Weren't you originally blonde?" she asked, looking at Jeff's blue and purple hair.  
  
"Yea but ."  
  
Rebecca cut him of with a quick kiss on Jeff's soft lips causing Jay's blood to boil. "Anyway," Rebecca said, ending the kiss much to Jeff's dismay. Jeff tried to kiss his girlfriend again but Rebecca turned her head so that he only got her check. Jeff playfully pouted causing Rebecca to laugh; it was very rare she saw a grown man pout. "You and Amy don't have to stay in a hotel. You could both stay here," she offered.  
  
"Thanks, but you've only got three rooms," he replied. He wished he could take Rebecca up on her kind offer.  
  
"I know, but you and Jeff could share a room or something," she explained.  
  
"Are you sure?" Matt asked.  
  
"Aww, but he snores and I don't trust him, I might wake-up in the middle of the night to find him doing God-knows-what," Jeff whined. "Couldn't I be your teddy bear?"  
  
"I stopped sleeping with my teddy a long time ago," Rebecca countered. "And of course I'm sure, I wouldn't have offered other wise."  
  
"Thanks Becca. God knows how you ended up with Jeff," Matt mocked. Jeff stuck his tongue out at his brother and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. 


	29. Chapter 29

An hour had passed since the discussion about Amy Dumas coming to join the two Hardy brothers when the phone rang. The groups' talk faded at the shrill ringing of Rebecca's cordless phone. Everyone froze and stared at the small phone as if it was a bomb about to explode.  
  
Matt was the first out of the 5 to come to his senses and pick up the phone. In one swift movement he swept the small black phone off the coffee table in front of him and answered it. "Hello?" he questioned.  
  
"Hello can I talk to a Mr. Mathew Hardy or Miss. Rebecca Taylor?" the recognisable voice questioned on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Yes, this is Matthew Hardy. Is that Chief Jennings?" Matt asked trying his best to be polite and not jumping to 'have you got Danielle yet?'  
  
Upon hearing 'Chief Jennings' Rebecca, Adam, Jay and Jeff instantly began firing questions as Matt but Matt ignored them and concentrated on the phone call.  
  
"Matthew, I just thought I'd let you know that we are making contact with the man who we thought has got Danielle," Chief Jennings explained to the concerned father. "We've called in trained negotiators and they're negotiating with the man. We have also asked to speak to Danielle -"  
  
"Is she ok?" Matt was unable to stop himself from interrupting the man talking to him.  
  
"From what I know, yes. Like I was saying, we asked him to put Danielle onto the phone to determine if she was ok, still alive or even there. After much persuasion he agreed so that the negotiation could begin. Danielle was put on the phone and we only spoke to her for a matter of seconds, she was too scared to talk much as he was undoubtedly monitoring the conversation. She is a very sensible girl and didn't put herself in any danger through out the short time she was on the phone. Most importantly, she is ok and we are hoping to have her out of there and back home with you very soon."  
  
"Oh my God, that's brilliant!" Matt said, breathing a huge sigh of relief.  
  
"However," Chief Jennings said with an even more serious tone in his voice. "I'm afraid the press has discovered that you are Danielle's father and Jeffery, Adam and Jason are her Uncles. Because of all of your fame due to the WWE I would advise all of you that you don't venture outside of the house until we have Danielle out of the house and when we do we'll bring her too you, the press are going to be after a good story and this could be what they're waiting for. Please stay along with Adam and Jason at Miss. Taylor's house so that you don't come into contact with them. It is most likely they will soon find out where all of you live but it is unlikely they will find out about Rebecca since she isn't direct family."  
  
"Ok," Matt said as he struggled to take in all of the information he had just received.  
  
"I'll be in touch as soon as we have more news. Bye," the Chief promised.  
  
"Ok, thanks. Bye," Matt said, hanging up the phone.  
  
"What's happened?" Rebecca, Jeff, Jay and Adam asked in unison as Matt hung up the phone.  
  
Matt opened his mouth to reply but the door bell rang through the house interrupting him. "If it's the press don't tell them anything and me, Jeff, Adam and Jay aren't here," he instructed as Rebecca got up.  
  
Rebecca looked at him confused.  
  
"The press have found out who Dan's family is," Matt explained simply. "I'll tell you everything when you get back."  
  
Rebecca nodded. She didn't seem so keen on answering the door on her own any more so she grabbed Jeff by his sleeve and pulled him out of the room with her. 


	30. Chapter 30

"Whoa, babe, what's wrong?" Jeff asked surprised at how his girlfriend had acted when Matt had informed them about the Press.  
  
Rebecca stopped dragging Jeff down the hall and turned to look at him. "Jeff, I don't want to answer the door by myself if it is the Press like Matt said it might be," she told him sweetly.  
  
"Aww, Becky," Jeff said sweetly, he took Rebecca's hands and put them around his waste then he put his hands around her fragile neck. "Beck, if I open the door with you and it is the Press then they'll know for sure that me, Matt, Jay and Adam are here," he told her.  
  
Rebecca didn't reply, instead she rested her head on the youngest Hardy's shoulder. Like Rebecca had expected, Jeff kissed her softly on her head before hugging her protectively.  
  
While Jeff was hugging her, Rebecca secretly fumbled with the handle on the kitchen door, tying to open it. "Yes," Rebecca mumbled as she successfully opened the door. She took her head off Jeff's shoulder and looked into his emerald green eyes. She smiled devilishly as she pushed Jeff back into the empty kitchen.  
  
"Hey!" Jeff protested.  
  
Rebecca couldn't help but laugh at the playful annoyed look on Jeff's face.  
  
The person at the door knocked again, reminding both of them of their presence on Rebecca's doorstep.  
  
"Stay there," she told Jeff as she turned around and walked up to the main door. She pulled the door open to reveal a young woman in her mid 20s with flaming red hair. The woman was wearing tight fitting blue jeans, a cut-off black t-shirt with a star in the centre and a long, black fur coat.  
  
"Hi, I've been told that Matt and Jeff Hardy are staying here," the mysterious women told Rebecca.  
  
Rebecca pondered her reply, unsure whether the woman on her doorstep was Amy Dumas. Rebecca was unsure - she had seen Amy wrestle on a few occasions and couldn't remember what she looked like. All she remembered was flaming red hair and a unique large tattoo on her right shoulder but as the women was wearing a fur coat it was impossible to tell if she had the distinctive tattoo.  
  
Before Rebecca could ask for a name, Jeff came stampeding down the hall way. "AMY!" Jeff called out. As he approached the women he held his arms open, in which he swept her off the ground and swung her around. When Jeff had put her down she giggled and placed a kiss on Jeff's check.  
  
Jeff turned around to face his girlfriend, clasping his friend's hand in his. "Rebecca, this is Amy Dumas. Amy Dumas, this is Rebecca Taylor," he said, introducing them as formally as he possibly could.  
  
"Hi," Amy said, walking forward, extending her hand for Rebecca to shake.  
  
"Hey," Rebecca said, accepting Amy's handshake.  
  
"Matt is gonna be so happy you're here," Jeff told Amy. "It'll also save him a fortune in cell phone calls," he joked.  
  
Amy smiled shyly.  
  
Jeff reached out for Rebecca's hand. Once Rebecca had given it him he led them both into the house.  
  
===Author's Note=== Hey, is anyone still reading??  
  
I'm sorry this chapter was such a long time coming, it took me ages to write as this stupid computer kept freezing before I got a chance to save so I had to keep writing it over and over again.  
  
Please review so that I know some people are actually reading and I'm not completely wasting my time posing this on here . 


	31. Chapter 31

"Hey, look who's here," Jeff announced as he walked into the living room with Rebecca and Amy close behind. Jeff let go of Rebecca's hand and took Amy's with both hands. He pulled her forward so that she was shoved into the room first.  
  
"Oh my God, Amy!" Matt exclaimed when he saw her. He dived to his feet and rushed over to her, hugging her tightly.  
  
"Hey Matt," Amy said softly, chocked by emotion. It was so great seeing Matt again, it felt like an eternity since she had seen him last. With everything that had been going on with Danielle she had wanted to be with him even more. She knew he was finding it a lot harder to cope with then Jeff, Jeff had found Rebecca while Matt had no one.  
  
When Matt had let go of Amy, he directed her to an empty seat. "Hi Amy," Jay said as the newest arrival sat down.  
  
"Hi Jay, Adam," Amy said, looking at both of them as she said their name.  
  
"Matt, what were you going to tell us earlier?" Rebecca asked, making everyone else in the room stop thinking about Amy and concentrate on the events before.  
  
"Oh," Matt said remembering the phone conversation. He quickly filled Amy in on some background information he hadn't had change to tell her and then told them about what Chief Jennings had said.  
  
"What if the Press do find out where we are?" Jay asked.  
  
"I don't know. They're probably too stupid, they'll just find out where we live and try looking there. I don't think there are too many links to suggest that we are here."  
  
"Our house is just across the road," Jay realised, "you can see this house really clearly from it so we'll have to keep out of the front rooms."  
  
"That makes things more complicated," Adam stated. "We'll all have to stay in the rooms you can't see from outside," he said looking around the room.  
  
"Is there anywhere else we could go?" Amy asked.  
  
"I don't think there is," Rebecca told Amy. "We can't leave the area. We have to be close enough to get here quickly when Danielle's out," she said, trying to sound optimistic.  
  
"Well, there's mine and Jeff's family, they all live in Cameron area and that's too far away," Matt said, exploring the possible options. "Then there's Adam and Jays they live in -" he stopped. He wasn't sure where exactly they lived! He knew that when they were friends 8 years ago they lived in Canada the country Adam and Jay had been raised.  
  
"Canada mainly," Jay replied, he could see Matt was struggling finishing his sentence. "We do have family in the States but still too far away," he explained.  
  
"That's it," Jeff said as he stood up and walked over to the window. He pealed back the curtain and looked hungrily through the window at the street outside. "We're stuffed . knackered . trapped," there was a sad tone in his voice. Jeff valued his freedom, now he felt like it had been took of him, without freedom what was left? A life like a caged animal or an innocent man who was being blamed for a crime he did not commit being forced to spend his life in hiding.  
  
"Jeff, man, it's going to be ok. It won't be for long," Matt reassured. He knew how his younger brother was feeling and how important the little things - the things people most took for granted most such as being able to see, hear, walk and be free - meant to him.  
  
Everyone in the room was looking at Jeff. Matt, Amy, Adam and Jay knew Jeff wouldn't react keenly to the news that his freedom was gone for a short- time, even if it was only a few hours, the thought terrified him.  
  
Despite being convinced Jeff was 'the one' after only knowing him a short time, Rebecca hadn't expected Jeff to react this way. She didn't know what to do - she felt useless. She sat deadly still looking helplessly at her boyfriend. Seeing him like this killed her.  
  
"Jeff," Matt said, he searched his mind trying to think of something Jeff could do that might make him feel better. Finally he thought of it. "Why don't you phone Dad? He doesn't know what's happened and you'd best warn him about the Press just in case," Matt explained.  
  
"Yeah ok," Jeff replied. The thought of speaking to his Dad cheered him up slightly. Gil had always been there for him in everyway possible, playing the role of mother and father, his Dad was his role model and he knew that he'd be able to put a positive light on things. Jeff walked out of the living room, searching his extra large pockets for his cell phone.  
  
"I'm gonna go phone my folks," Jay announced standing up.  
  
"Wait up, I'll come with you, I need to phone mine," Adam said. He and Jay walked out of the room together.  
  
Matt, Rebecca and Amy sat in silence until Matt announced "I'm gonna go phone Vince, see what he says."  
  
"Ok," Amy said quietly as Matt walked away.  
  
Everyone was in different rooms expect Amy and Rebecca who were still sitting in the living room opposite each other. They hadn't talked to each other much and were like strangers to each other yet Amy could tell Rebecca was confused and worried by Jeff's reaction.  
  
"Don't worry about Jeff," Amy told Rebecca softly. She walked over to Rebecca and sat down next to her. "He'll be ok. His freedom means a lot to him and even having it took of him for a short time freaks him out. After he's talked to Gil he'll be better, Gil will help him get some perspective."  
  
Rebecca smiled. It felt weird taking advice on her boyfriend of someone she'd only just met. "Thanks."  
  
"It's really great to meet you, Matt and Jeff have told me a lot about you," Amy told her, breaking the ice as best as she could.  
  
"And you. I know Matt - and Jeff - have really missed you. I think you'd tell best from Matt's face when he receives his phone bill."  
  
Both Rebecca and Amy laughed at Rebecca's joke. It was true that Matt had spent a lot of time talking to Amy on the phone.  
  
"I'm just glad it was him phoning me and not me phoning him," Amy joked. "So, what's the gossip on you and Jeff? Spill! I want to know everything and I know there are some WWE Divas egger to know more too," Amy said.  
  
Rebecca smiled and gave Amy the information she requested to know. 


	32. Chapter 32

Twelve hours had gone by and still there was no news on Danielle. Jeff hadn't left his room despite what anyone else had said to him.  
  
"He's not getting any better . you'd never guess that's a guy who thinks fear is only a four letter word," Matt declared to Adam and Jay as he walked into the living room from talking to his brother.  
  
"He'll be ok, this nightmare will be over soon," Jay reassured trying to sound confident.  
  
"I hope so," Matt said sitting down opposite Adam and Jay. The rivalry between Adam, Jay and Matt had died down and was lying dead in the gutter but not forgotten, just pushed to the back of their minds.  
  
Rebecca walked into the room but remained standing by the open door. "Matt," she called. Matt looked at her and Rebecca bought out four beer cans from behind her back, she chucked one at Matt and then two at Adam and Jay. "What?" she asked angelically. "Just drink it, it'll help."  
  
"What if we get a call from someone telling us Danielle is out and we all turned up blind drunk?" Matt asked as Rebecca, Adam and Jay pulled the pull- ring on their beer cans.  
  
"We're not going to get 'blind drunk', it's one drink!" she defended.  
  
"Yeah, fine," Matt said caving in, "but don't give Jeff any, it could make him worse."  
  
"I know, I wasn't going to," Rebecca replied getting annoyed and walking off.  
  
Before anyone could speak the phone rang, the tension the ringing phone made could be felt throughout the house. Adam, Jay and Matt stared at the phone as if it was a nuclear bomb about to explode. Rebecca walked back into the room and picked up the phone. The zombiefied figures of the three men came back to life as Rebecca spoke.  
  
"Hi, this is Rebecca Taylor, how can I help you?" she asked politely.  
  
"Hi, Miss. Taylor, this is Chief Jennings," the familiar voice replied formally.  
  
"Oh, is there any news?" Rebecca questioned.  
  
"Actually, I have good news," came the reply as Matt, Adam and Jay crowded in around Rebecca.  
  
.::Author's Note::.  
  
I hope you all had a great xmas and have a happy new year and I promise this fic will be finished very soon 


	33. Chapter 33

"What is it?" Rebecca asked unable to contain herself as Amy bounded into the room after hearing the ringing phone.  
  
"Put it on speaker-phone," Adam muttered to the brunette.  
  
"Please wait a second, the group want me to put you onto speaker phone," Rebecca told the Chief on the end of the line.  
  
"JEFF!" Matt hollered. He shouted so loudly Rebecca was sure that everyone within a 5mile radios heard him. "GET YOU ASS IN HERE!"  
  
Rebecca threw a piercing look at Matt as she pressed the button for speaker phone and placed the small phone back in its holder. "Hello? Can you hear me?" Rebecca questioned as Jeff walked dully into the room.  
  
"What's going on?" Jeff questioned puzzled by the attention the phone was receiving.  
  
"Chief just called, said he had some sort of news," Adam said bleakly.  
  
"Yes Rebecca, I can hear you," came the reply from the phone. "Who's there?" he asked, letting the people he was talking to distract him from what he was meant to be talking to them about.  
  
"Amy, Jeff, Rebecca, Adam, Jay and Matt," Matt replied as Rebecca walked over to her boyfriend. Jeff wrapped his arms around her delicate figure and nuzzled his nose into her coconut scented brown hair as they all listened intently for a reply.  
  
"Oh, good, I'm glad I caught you all together," Jennings said, sounding pleased with his timing. "Anyway, I better get on with it and not leave you'll in suspense . Our negotiating teams have done extremely well, better then we could have hoped for in such a small amount of time. The man holding Danielle has agreed to let her go -"  
  
All 6 of the adults in the room let out a breath neither of them knew they had been holding.  
  
"- We're just waiting for her to come out, I phoned you as soon as the agreement had been reached," Chief Jennings continued to explain. "There are people from the press here so I'm gonna try and get Danielle out of here and bring her back to you'll without any of them noticing and printing a million-dollar story."  
  
"Thank-you," Matt muttered. A grin had appeared on his face as if by magic and the lost sparkle had returned to his chocolate brown eyes.  
  
-Author's Note-  
  
This is not the end (I know it might seem like somewhere I would end it considering in Time's Change I ended the fic with Kelly dead but I'm not that mean this time), I'm gonna leave you hanging until I post the next chapter O:-) Thanks for reading! 


	34. Chapter 34

Matt, Jeff, Rebecca, Amy, Adam and Jay sat on tender-hooks in Rebecca's living room, desperate for the doorbell to ring.  
  
"This is ridiculous!" Matt exclaimed, standing up.  
  
"It'll all be over soon," Amy said as supportively as she could manage while Matt passed around the medium sized room.  
  
Nobody spoke in reply and the room remained silent with only the sound of Matt wearing out the carpet until Rebecca spoke. "For God sake Matt! Sit down!"  
  
"What if something has happened?" Matt asked, fearing the worst. He had worried about the worst so much recently that he was beginning to forget what the word 'positive' meant.  
  
"Matt, calm down," Amy said as she stood up and walked over to Matt. "It's all going to be ok. Anytime soon Danielle is going to be back home, safe, and this nightmare will all be over and done with. When she gets back she's not going to want to see you like this. You need to pull yourself together, if not for yourself or us but for your daughter," she led the eldest Hardy over to the 3-person settee that Jeff was sitting on with Rebecca on his lap and made him sit down.  
  
"I guess your right," Matt said slowly.  
  
"You know she is," Jeff said supportively.  
  
"That reminds me," Adam said slowly. He kept his dreamy eyes locked on the floor in front of him while leaning against the wall. He took a deep breath. "Don't interrupt me," he said. By this point everyone was looking at him. "This is really hard for me to say but there are so many years of bad-blood between us." The young Canadian looked at Matt. "None of it could have helped Dan much, especially when she needed us most . when Kel died . maybe we should bury the hatchet, for Danielle's sake, I know it's what Kelly would have wanted."  
  
Everybody in the room stood in silence, shocked by what Adam had just said. Even Jay - Adam's best friend of many years - had to listen twice. It wasn't like Adam to hold a grudge but everyone had expected him never to drop the grudge between him and Matt, after all there had been a lot of ill feeling between them for many years.  
  
Matt smiled. "Yeah, I know that's what Kelly would have wanted," Matt agreed.  
  
Adam walked towards Matt and extended his hand which Matt shuck.  
  
"I'm really proud of you," Rebecca told Adam as she hugged him.  
  
.::Author's Note::.  
  
I know it's been a long time no update and I know this chapter is really short and I'm really sorry!  
  
The fic is almost over and I'll try to write and get the rest of it up asap. I hope you're still reading and that you like the fic. Please review! 


	35. Chapter 35

Matt, Jeff, Amy, Rebecca, Adam and Jay sat in complete silence, waiting for something to happen. All six of them felt completely helpless and useless, two feelings they had gotten used to feeling. Jeff, Amy, Rebecca and Jay left the room for various reasons until only Adam and Matt remained. An uncomfortable silence hung in the air and neither man knew what to say. Eventually, Matt broke the ice, mentioning one thing they defiantly both had in common.  
  
"Are you looking forward to going back to work?" Matt inquired.  
  
"Yeah," Adam answered simply. He didn't know what else to say, he was so used to his replies and comments to Matt being short and simple but something somewhere was telling him to make an effort. "At least then this whole mess will be over and we can gain some normality. As normal as travelling the country gets!" he joked.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean," Matt agreed. It's amazing really; any of the guys in the locker room could start a conversation about wrestling, it didn't matter if they hated each other or if they'd never spoke before. You had to love wrestling to be in the business and that love, the fire that burns within was something shared by all the employees of the WWE.  
  
"What's going to happen with Dan when things get back to normal? Kel isn't around any more to take care of Dan," Adam inquired mentioning two more things both him and Matt had in common . their love for Danielle and her deceased mother Kelly.  
  
"I don't know. I hadn't thought about it. We can hardly bring her on the road. It's no life for an eight year old and Kelly wouldn't want it either as she quit wrestling to raise Dan," Matt answered honestly.  
  
Matt and Adam sat in silence both thinking hard about Danielle's future living arrangements when Amy and Rebecca walked into the room.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Amy asked when seeing the look of concentration on both of their faces.  
  
"What's going to happen to Danielle when we're all on the -" Adam began to reply until his hazel eyes locked on Rebecca. He knew it was a great idea as soon as it entered his head and he knew he wouldn't have to run it over with Matt because he'd love it too. "Becca?" Adam questioned angelically.  
  
"What do you want?" the brunette asked suspiciously as Matt realised what Adam wanted.  
  
"We were just talking about what was going to happen to Danielle when we're on the road," Adam stated. He didn't need to say any more as Rebecca guessed what was coming next.  
  
"And you want me to look after her?" she asked. She knew Adam to well and could read him like a book.  
  
"Erm, yeah," Adam replied, shocked that Rebecca seemed to dislike the idea so much.  
  
"You don't have to if you don't want to," Matt added quickly.  
  
"No, I'd love to," Rebecca said smiling at the two men.  
  
Adam jumped up and hugged his friend. Rebecca giggled. "I really believe you then," Adam told her.  
  
"Yeah, I know," the hug broke up and Rebecca stood looking at Adam. "You know I love Dan, she's a great kid and I'll be privileged to look after her when you guys are on the road."  
  
As soon as that was said there was a knock on the door followed by the door bell ringing. 


	36. Chapter 36

Before anyone could say or think anything, both Adam and Matt darted out of the living room, down the hallway and to the front door. Matt got their first, forgetting to check to make sure it wasn't the press; he pulled open the door to reveal Chief Jennings and Danielle.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!" Matt cried in disbelief. "Danielle!" he said as he swooped the 8-year-old up into his arms.  
  
"Dad," Danielle said as she began to cry. She buried her head into her father's broad shoulder. In his arms she felt safe.  
  
"Sssh, Danni, its ok. Your home safe now nothing bad is every going to happen to you again - I promise," the high flyer told her.  
  
Adam, Jeff, Rebecca, Jay and Chief Jennings were standing circled around Matt and Danielle. Danielle looked warn out, her clothes were all torn and dirty. Her white top now looked black and her jeans were warn and ripped. Her curly blonde hair hung lifelessly yet she looked unhurt, just shaken.  
  
"Come on, let's get you in and changed," Matt told her. He handed her over to Adam who fussed over her a bit until taking her into the house.  
  
While Adam was helping Danielle change, Matt, Rebecca, Jeff and Jay sat in the living room talking to Chief Jennings until Adam and a cleaned-up Danielle rejoined them. Danielle walked over to Jay, hugged him and then sat on his lap.  
  
"Danielle," Adam started. "This might be hard for you but we really need to know what happened to you - we won't get cross."  
  
Danielle's eyes teared up as she recalled what happened. "I wasn't going to be out long. I just wanted to go for a walk, get away for a little bit but then a man started talking to me when I was playing on the swings in the park," Danielle told the adults as they listened intensely. He said I looked hungry and that he would give me some chocolate so I went with him. We went back to his house and he gave me some chocolate . he seemed really nice and was asking questions about my family. He flipped . he had a gun." Danielle began to cry.  
  
Jay wrapped his arms around the young girl on his lap. "Sweetie, it's ok. You're safe."  
  
"We moved to another house," Danielle continued as she tired to chock back the tears. "The new house was horrible and dirty. He said nobody would find us and that when it had all died down he'd look after me. He kept going on about a daughter he had lost."  
  
Everyone looked confused at Chief Jennings. Danielle's story seemed to be making perfect sense to him. "The man who had Danielle had a daughter, she looked a lot like Danielle but unfortunately the little girl died when she was about Danielle's age."  
  
"I'm really sorry," Danielle sobbed.  
  
"Sweetie, it's ok. Everything is going it be ok, it wasn't your entire fault. We're to blame to," Adam told her. "I promise, things are going to be better, a new and happier beginning."  
  
"I told you," Jeff told Rebecca. "All things happen for a reason, this happened to reunite a family and friends.  
  
=Author's note= This is the end. I hope you all like this and Times Change (if you read it). Please review 


End file.
